


Like To Be You (Supercorp)

by soimgaygetoverit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on shawn mendes song, F/F, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, like to be you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soimgaygetoverit/pseuds/soimgaygetoverit
Summary: Kara and Lena get into a big fight after Lena discovers the truth about Kara's identity. After something happens one drunken night in the alien bar Kara and Lena learn what its like to walk in each others shoes, literally.Based after the defeat of Reign minus Evil Supergirl.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara's POV:

 

It's been 2 days since we defeated Reign but I am still fighting with Lena, granted she doesn't know she is fighting with me, her problem is with Supergirl not Kara Danvers. I can't help but hate myself for the way I reacted when I found out Lena had being holding Reign in her lab, I was angry she didn't come to me for help and to make it worse she use kryptonite, I know she was doing what she thought was best and without her help we wouldn't have been able to stop Reign but there has been a great loss of trust on both sides and I am worried we won't be able to get back to how things were.

I can't lose Lena, she means more to me then anything, she has done so much for me, she is becoming a hero all on her own, having helped save the world multiple times, she is stronger then Supergirl has ever been. I need my best friend but I can't keep hiding who I am from her. We both need to be honest with each other, over the last 2 years she has been opening up to me more and more and I have continued to hide a big part of me from her. I can't help it though, with Lena I can just be Kara, I don't have to be Supergirl, she allows me to feel human. I should tell her the truth though she deserves to know, it doesn't even matter if it will put her in more danger it's not like she doesn't going running into danger anyway, she kept Reign locked in her lab for weeks for Rao's sake, she can handle herself, besides I won't let her get onto trouble. I will protect her always, like I promised her that day in her office.

That's it I'm going to tell her! I grab my keys and a jacket before speeding out of my apartment, heading for L-Corp with one quick detour. I reach the L-Corp building and use my X-Ray vision to see Lena sat at her desk working. 'Perfect she is alone' I thought as I headed up the stairs to her office. I reach the top of the stairs I see Jess sat at her desk typing away on her computer, she looked up to see who it was, smiling once seeing it was me.

"Miss Luthor is in her office, she has been a bit off today, I'm sure she will be happy to see you Miss Danvers, you can go though on your own, I'm sure you know the way by now" she said with a wink.

I thanked her and quickly walked down the hall until I reached the big double doors of Lena's office, 'Okay here goes nothing' I thought as I gave a quick knock on the door before opening it. 

"I don't want visitors right no... Kara? What are you doing here at this time?" Lena's voice called out as I stepped into her office.

"I am here because I have something to tell you and I knew you would be here, the question is what is poor Jess still doing here, its midnight" I replied glancing at my watch.

"Oh dear you're right," Lena said as she pressed her intercom and told Jess she may go home, she is sorry for keeping her so late and she can have tomorrow off.

"So Kara what was it you wanted to tell me that couldn't wait until the morning" She said looking back up at me.

"Oh...that can wait until after you have finished eating your dinner." I said handing over the takeout container.

"Okay Kara now I'm worried, but I'm also starving so I will take you up on the offer of eating first, but don't think you will be leaving until you've told me." Lena said opening the container.

"Well you better stop talking and eat because its getting late and I'm feeling rather sleepy" I said faking a yawn and snuggling onto the couch as if I was about to go to sleep.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me Miss Danvers" Lena said giving me a light shove.

We chatted for a while whilst eating our food but soon Lena was finally finished and I had to finally tell her.

"Lena I would like to tell you something now." I said playing nervously with my thumb,

"Me too actually Kara." Lena said putting to empty food container on the table.

"Well you can go first if you want." I said hoping to give myself a little more time.

"No, no Miss Danvers I've waited all night for you to spit out whatever it is you have been trying to tell me." Lena laughed.

"Right, okay then, ummm.... I've been keeping something from you for a while but you need to know the truth, I'm not who you think I am. Lena i'm so sorry, but I am Supergirl." I said looking down ant my hands.

"YOU WHAT? YOU'RE SUPERGIRL!! SERIOUSLY!! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME KARA!!" Lena shouted as she suddenly rose from the couch and stood directly in front of me,

"Umm yeah, Lena look I'm really sor..." I looked up at Lena.

"I don't believe you, you can't be her, she said horrible things to me she made me feel worthless and stupid, I was worried I was gonna become Lex, she put those kinds of thoughts in my head you wouldn't do that, you're my Kara, you're not her!! YOU CAN'T BE HER!! Lena said calming down slightly before almost screaming the last part.

"I am really sorry Lena but its true and I am her, I wouldn't lie to you, I care abo..."

"GET OUT IF YOU ARE WHO YOU SAY YOU ARE AND CARE ABOUT ME AS MUCH AS YOU WERE ABOUT TO CLAIM GET OUT!! FLY RIGHT OUT THAT DOOR AND NEVER COME BACK, DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN!!!" Lena screamed pushing my as hard as she could.

"Fine I will go, if that is what you wish." I walked over to the balcony door opening it before turning back to face Lena, "I'm sorry Lena, I really am, I'm sorry I put those thoughts in your head. You are not who the people think you are an you are not Lex" with that I turned back to  the balcony and shot of as quick as I could trying my best to block out Lena's sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena's POV:

I watched as Kara flew quickly out of the balcony door and sat back down at my desk, throwing the takeout at the wall, I don't want anything to do with her ever again and I most certainly won't eat the food she brought.

I can't believe it, Kara, MY KARA, is Supergirl, the same Supergirl that made me feel useless, made me feel unwanted and hated like the Luthor I am. I know I held Reign in my lab and I used kryptonite, despite knowing how lethal it is to kryptonians but I was doing what I thought was best, I didn''t have anyone to go to, what was I supposed to do. I did my best to help Supergirl despite the way she treated me, despite the way she looked at me, she looked at me like I was no better then Lex or Lillian, Kara did that, the same Kara that said she would always have my back, called me a hero and never once cared about my last name until now. I trusted Kara, she was my best friend and she has done the one thing I never thought she would, she used the 'Luthor' card. I get it know, it was never going to work was it, same thing happen with Superman and Lex, they were friends for awhile but looked what one argument did, it destroyed Lex, it will destroy me too, after all I am a Luthor its what we do best, go completely insane and try to take over the world. It will always be Luthors vs Supers, pfft Supers they don't deserve to be called Super. If Supergirl, Kara, whoever she is, thinks I am a Luthor then why shouldn't I be, Kara was the only person who believed in me and she no longer does so why shouldn't I go evil, it wouldn't surprise anyone. 

 

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

 

Kara's POV: 

I've been in the alien bar for the last two days, ever since I flew out of Lena's office, I came straight here and haven't left, Alex has phoned me hundreds of times and I've ignored every one. I don't want to see her, she will want to know what happened and I can't tell her, she wouldn't understand. I took out my tracker after the first call and crushed it so they couldn't find me. I am however surprised they wouldn't check here, I love it here, they have a karaoke machine. Ohhh maybe I should go and sing something. 

 

Lena's POV:

I've been sat at my desk all day going through my mountain of papers, requests and deals. Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Jess walks in. 

"Miss Luthor its late come on go home, Miss Danv...."

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME IN HERE" I snapped.

"Sorry Miss Luthor, but seriously I don't like you working late you should go home or at least leave work."

Jess is right I have been here all day and I really can't be bothered with work anymore but I can't go home, I can't be alone right now, not after 'everything' its put horrible thoughts into my head, ones that can't stay, I've got a business to run.

"It's alright Jess, just don't mention 'HER' again, anyway you're right I need to get out of here and to apologise for snapping I would like you to accompany me for a night out. You can't say no and I will let you choose where we go" I said smiling as best as I could given the circumstances. 

"Its okay Miss Luthor, I upset you, you reacted its not your fault. Anyway as for accompanying you for a night out, as long as we leave this place I would love to, I know a great little bar, they even have a karaoke machine." Jess laughed as she took the pile of work from my desk, looking it in a drawer.

"What do you not like L-Corp?" I joked as I collected my coat.

"What...no...I love L-Corp but this late at night the place gives a creepy vibe, I feel almost watched" 

So I'm not the only one who finds this place creepy at night.

"I know what you mean, now come on Jess lets go to this 'great little bar' I hear 'they even have a karaoke machine' and I'm ready for some fun" I laughed as I mocked Jess' excitement at going to the bar.  

 

Kara's POV: 

I was waiting for my turn on the karaoke machine drunkenly singing along with the man singing, "It started with a whisper, And that was when I kissed her, And then she made my lips hurt, I could hear the chit chat, Take me to your love shack, Mamas always gotta back track, When everybody talks back" I sang loudly dancing very badly. The song finished and it was a woman with flaming red hairs turn, oh Rao her hair is very red, its funny she almost looks on fire, the music started and I started dancing waiting for her to sing. 

"Oh don't you dare look back,

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

 We were victims of the night

The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together

She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me"

 

I like this song minus the part about kryptonite I would rather forget that exists, I continued dancing badly until the song was over. It was my turn, just as I took to the stage two women walked through the door and towards the bar, I instantly recognised who it was it was Lena, well Lena and Jess but all I could think about was Lena, I instantly became very sober, I ran over to the man running the karaoke machine and made a quick change to the song I was gonna sing and took to the stage again.

 

Lena and Jess took their drinks and sat down in a booth, Lena obviously hasn't noticed me, I'm sure she would have left if she did. The music started and I began to sing, 

"Don't cry, or do whatever makes you feel comfortable

I'm tired, too

There's nothin' left to say, let's call a truce

'Cause I don't really wanna go to bed like this

I'm so sorry  
We're still stuck in the middle  
I'm so sorry  
'Cause in the moment I

I don't know what it's like to be you

I don't know what it's like but I'm dying to

If I could put myself in your shoes  
Then I know what it's like to be you"

 

Lena's attention was suddenly drawn to the stage almost as if she realised who it was, she looks me straight in the eyes and goes to stand, Jess grabs her arm and pulls her back down. I make a mental note to thank Jess for that.

 

"Can I kiss you or not?  
'Cause I'm not really sure right now of what you want  
Are you still mad at me? I'm hopin' not  
'Cause maybe we could go to the movies  
I know that always cheers us up, hey

I'm so sorry  
Though we're still stuck in the middle  
Yeah, I'm so sorry  
'Cause in the moment I

I don't know what it's like to be you

I don't know what it's like but I'm dying to

If I could put myself in your shoes  
Then I know what it's like to be you"

 

Did I really just sing that straight at Lena? Can I kiss you or not? What if she takes that wrong? That's not how I meant it. I mean its not like I haven't thought about it but that not the point, the point of choosing this song is I don't know what its like to be Lena but I would like to, I'm trying to apologise I really hope she doesn't take this the wrong way."

 

"Tell me what's inside of your head

No matter what you say I won't love you less

And I'd be lying if I said that I do

I don't know what it's like to be you  
I don't know what it's like to be you"

 

I wish she would tell me what goes on it that amazing head of hers, I promise whatever it is I won't care I just need my Lena back.

 

"I get worried  
I might lose you a little  
Every time we  
Every time we argue and get caught up in the moment

I don't know what it's like to be you  
I don't know what it's like but I'm dying to  
If I could put myself in your shoes  
Then I know what it's like to be you

so tell me what's inside of your head  
No matter what you say I won't love you less  
And I'd be lying if I said that I do

I don't know what it's like to be you  
I don't know what it's like to be you  
I don't know what it's like" 

 

I finish singing, never once taking my eyes off of Lena, Jess finally lets go of Lena, she gets up and runs out of the bar,

"LENA!" I shout running after her. I catch up pretty easily and stop her right out side.

"Lena, I'm sorry, its been days, I just wann...."

"STOP KARA! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T JUST SING A SONG AND FIX EVERYTHING! THIS ISN'T A FUCKING MOVIE KARA!  YOU'RE RIGHT THOUGH YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE ME, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO BE ME AND YOU NEVER WILL! NOW STICK TO YOUR WORD AND LEAVE ME ALONE" Lena screamed as she walked off. 

I decided it was best to leave her be, I would check she got home safe later, I walked back into the bar and explained to Jess where Lena had gone and what happened, well the best I could without revealing my secret.

"Don't worry Miss Danvers, she will come round eventually, she loves you, even she can't stay mad at you forever." Jess said smiling at me attempting to cheer me up.

"I sure hope so Jess, and how many times have I told you call me Kara." I said, not believing that Lena will come round.

I thanked Jess for trying to cheer me up and headed home, its about time I went home, I need a shower and my bed. I flew past Lena's apartment, using my X-Ray vision to see where she was, she was sat on her couch crying, as much as I wanted to go in and comfort her I couldn't, but at least she was safe. I flew home, took and long shower and went to bed.

 

Lena's POV:

After leaving the bar and Kara I went straight home, I sat on my couch drinking and crying. Why was I like this? I want to forgive her but I can't not after what she said not after the way she looked at me. I downed the last mouthful of scotch before taking a shower and going to bed.

I had the most terrible nightmare, I became Lex, I killed people, I destroyed families. I purposely targeted Alex, Eliza and the DEO to get back at Supergirl/Kara, before finally attacking Kara with kryptonite. 

I jolt awake suddenly, I have a killer headache, I look around me, where am I? This isn't my room, this is Kara's room, why am I in Kara's bedroom, how did I get here? I run my hand through my blonde hair, BLONDE HAIR?! I get up quickly to look at myself in the mirror, I walk into the bathroom and catch an sight of my appearance in the mirror. I look like Kara, same blonde hair, same piercing blue eyes. Why do I look like Kara? I go to run back to the bedroom but do so much quicker then intended, a lot quicker, so quick in fact I didn't have chance to open the door I just ran straight through it. Suddenly the headache disappeared and my thoughts were invaded by the conversations of everyone in National City. The realisation kicked in I don't look like Kara, I AM KARA! But if I'm Kara does this mean she is me?!?!

 

 


	3. Chapter3

Lena's POV:

This can't be happening! I can't be Kara! How am I Kara?! How did this happen?! How do I undo it?! Come on Lena calm down!!! Think about this rationally. Right Step 1 figure out who is in my body, Step 2 call Alex and see if she knows whats happening. I don't want to ask Alex and the DEO for help but I can't exactly use my lab like this.

I quickly scan Kara's room looking for her phone, I find it on the floor in the corner, the phone is smashed to pieces. 'Did I do this?' I thought as I picked up the pieces of the phone. There was no way I was fixing this it would take to long. I take out the sim card and place it on top of the drawers as I search for some clothes. I get dressed quicker than I have ever done before due to the super speed, I can see this comes in handy, I sure hope nobody needs Supergirl today or for the next few days because this will not be an easy fix. I grab the sim card and run out of Kara's apartment at a human speed ish.

 

Kara's POV: 

My eyes flutter open and a killer headache causes me to quickly close them again. Weird even with Alien alcohol I never get a hangover. I almost feel human, did I solar flare? I slowly open my eyes again letting then adjust to the blinding light which is now causing me a problem. After a few seconds I can see clearly, I look over to my left where my alarm clock normal is except it isn't, and this isn't my room. I don't know where I am. I get up as quick as I can, which is really rather slow due to the hangover and the distinct lack of superpowers. I walkout of the room and into the room next door which I discover is the bathroom, I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and scream. My reflection isn't my reflection, it's Lena's. I move my hands about in front of my face, blinking rapidly, this has got to be some kind of hungover trick of the mind, nope I'm definitely in Lena's body, does this mean she is in mine?

I run back into Lena's room and find her phone, unlocking it with her thumb print, even though I know her password, it's 061818, not a very difficult password although I don't know if it means anything to her. I scroll though her contacts until I find my name accompanied by a blue heart, aww there's a heart next to my name and no one else's, I call my own phone hoping who ever is in my body will answer, it goes straight to voicemail. Of course it does I through my phone at my bedroom wall when I got home yesterday, I got angry whilst looking at the selfies Lena and I had taken. 

I put the phone down and look around for some clothes to put on. After getting dressed I pick Lena's phone back up and head to her kitchen to find something for breakfast, not only am I extremely hungry but I need to make sure I take care of Lena's body for when she gets it back. I make myself a large plate of pancakes but only mange to eat a few, before Lena's phone rings, its Jess, I answer the call.

"Hello Jess." I say nicely,

"DON'T HELLO JESS ME MISS LUTHOR, YOU HAD A MEETING WITH THE CEO OF JAPAN'S BIGGEST TECHNOLOGY COMPANY AND HOUR AGO, I HAVE COVERED FOR YOU BUT YOU NEED TO GET HERE NOW!!" Jess shouted down the phone at me.

"Oh right, sorry Jess, I over slept after last night, I will be in as soon as possible" I said as I rushed around grabbing everything I would need. 'Wait Lena wouldn't let Jess talk to her like that' I thought as I stepped out of Lena's apartment.

"And Jess shout at me again like that and I will fire you no matter how good of an assistant you are" I snapped as I ran to L-Corp which luckily was just around the corner.

"Sorry Miss Luthor it won't happen again" Jess apologised quickly before hanging up.

 

Lena's POV:

I arrive at the phone store a few minutes later, having used the back alleys and a little super speed, which I think I am getting control of,

"Hello Miss Danvers" a Lady with bright red hair said as I walked up to the counter,

"Hello Rose" I said taking a quick glance at her name tag feeling bad I wasn't actually Kara,

"Broken your phone again have we Miss Danvers, what was it this time? Dropped it out of the window, or from Miss Luthor's balcony?" she asked as she reached down for something,

"Umm, off of Lena's balcony, we were talking and I got scared by a bird and dropped it." I chuckled hoping that was a good excuse,

"Well that's a new one normal it's because she smiled at you or something and you had a gay panic" Rose laughed as she handed me a new phone,

"Pfft that's never happened I don't like Lena like that, and I not gay, I don't have gay panics" I defended quickly,

"Sure whatever you say Miss Danvers, anyway how would you like to pay for the phone, I would ask if you would like a care service but the way you break your phones even L-Corp wouldn't be able to fix them" Rose joked as she handed me some papers to sign,

"Ummm card please" I say handing over Kara's card. She swipes the card and hands it back,

"Here you go, tell Kara I want this one to last more than a week, and for then record Miss Luthor, Kara is very much gay and have regular gay panics involving you, she just doesn't know that yet." Rose says smirking before walking off into the back leaving me stood there dumbstruck. How did she know it was me?

I walk back to Kara's apartment and set up her new phone, I put the sim card into and immediately phone my phone, it rings a few times before I hear my voice over the end,

"Hello Lena speaking"

"Cut the act, I know your not Lena, I'm Lena and I'm really hoping you are Kara."

"Lena? Thank RAO! I have know idea whats happened but I'm in your body and I'm guessing your in mine"

"Yup, I'm in your body, powers and all, what are we going do?

"I don't really know but you need to get here right now, I was in the middle of doing a deal with some company from Japan and I have no idea what I am doing"

"Oh god, Kara stall for a few minutes, I will be there as quick as I can, tell Jess to open my balcony door and whatever you do DON'T SIGN ANYTHING!"

"Okay Lena, by the way when you are flying here use your arms to steer and keep your feet together, also fly past Catco so James sees 'Supergirl' is busy" Kara says as she hung up.

I walk to Kara's window, "Come on Lena, how hard can flying be" I say as I push off out of the window heading for L-Corp via Catco. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kara’s POV:

I told Jess to stall with the Japanese CEO for a little longer much to her disgust, but there was no way I was going to miss Lena’s first and hopefully last landing. I ran up to Lena’s office, opened the balcony door and waited for her to crash in. As I waited I heard a loud band off in the distance, realising instantly what it was, Lena had just broken the sound barrier, “Oh Rao, Lena you are coming in way to fast you are never gonna land safely at that speed.” I said out loud, partly because I worried and partly because I’m hoping she will hear me and slow down.

 

Off in the distance I see a flash of red and blue, within seconds Lena had safely and elegantly landed on her balcony pulling the signature Supergirl pose.

 

“Don’t ever tell me I won’t be able to do anything Kara Danvers. I am a Luthor we can do everything” she said as she walked into her office.

“So you heard that then?” I chuckled following Lena.

“Yes I did, I can hear absolutely everything and it’s getting on my nerves. How do you zone things out?” She yells as she snapped round to face me.

“Well I normally focus on one noise and all the others disappear, then we I’m talking to someone I focus on their voice otherwise I will miss what they say and get shouted at.” I answered remembering the time I forgot to listen to Alex.

“Focus on one sound, how do you do that? What sound? How to you pick a sound to listen to?” Lena asked frustratedly.

“I pick a quite sound, I tend to listen for a heartbeat, one of someone who makes me feel safe, for a long time it was Alex, in last few years it’s been yours.” I said quickly mumbling the last part.

 

Lena’s POV:

Did she just say she listens to my heartbeat? I’m not sure if that flattering or creepy.

“Pick a heartbeat, easier said than done. I’m not sure anyone in National City makes me feel safe exactly.” I say truthfully as I try to pick out a heartbeat.

“I’m so sorry you feel like that Lena, I know things are difficult for you and the whole thing with Supergirl hasn’t exactly helped, I hope I will be able to regain your trust one day.” Kara said as she stepped closer to me.

“You made picking a heartbeat sound easy I can’t choose one they all sound strange.” I say having not listened to a word Kara said.

“Well listen to mine, it’s steady, besides then you will know if I’m in trouble so you can come and rescue me, can’t die in this body or you might be stuck as the person you hate the most for the rest of your life, which will be a long one if you stay like that.” Kara said joking sadly.

“You raise some good points, I hope I won’t have to save anyone but you are currently Lena Luthor there will probably be an attack on your life within the next hour.” I joked back sadly, stepping closer to hear her better. I got a hold of her heartbeat and she was right it was safe and steady.

“Right just let me change out of this and we can finish this meeting” I said gesturing to the Supergirl suit.

“Okay I can’t believe you actually put that on, it stinks. It’s actually very weird to look and myself like that, well at all actually.” Kara laughed.

“You’re not kidding about it stinking, seriously would it kill you to clean it.” I said as I walked into the bathroom.

“I was going to but I kinda got a little distracted by the whole not being myself thing” Kara shouted after me.

I got change into normal clothes and walked back out to Kara.

“Come on if we are any longer Jess will kill the both of us” I said grabbing Kara’s hand and pulling her to the conference room.

 

Kara’s POV:

We got through the meeting with little to no problems after apologising several times. We walk back to Lena’s office.

“I think we need to phone Alex maybe she will know what to do.” I said as I poured a glass of water for Lena and I.

“I agree but no one else can know, I don’t want everyone knowing. We will tell Alex but until this is fixed no one else can know and we need to do are best to go about each other’s normal daily lives” Lena said taking the glass,

“I agree the less people that know the better” I said taking a sip of water before taking out Lena’s phone.

I scrolled through the contacts until I found Alex and pressed call.

 “Lena? What’s wrong you never phone me?” Alex said answering very quickly,

“Well actually Alex this is Kara, using Lena’s phone, we need to talk to you at the D.E.O. and I need to make sure Lena has clearance no questions asked and we need to get in without being seen” I said quickly,

“Okay Kara I will get Lena a pass myself and you two can come in the SG entrance” Alex said, I could hear her typing over the phone. “Oh and Kara next time you feel like going missing for days let me know I’ve had a right time trying to explain where Supergirl has gone”

“Sorry about that Alex I will tell you about it later I promise” I apologised

“I know you will now hurry up and get here I haven’t got much free time” Alex said before hanging up.

I turn to Lena who had changed back into the suit,

“How much of that did you hear?” I asked walking over to her.

“Enough to know SG went missing for days and that she has her own special entrance into the DEO, which I’m guessing means the suit might be needed” She said as she put her arm around me.

“I don’t need to tell you to hold on so are you ready?” She asked,

“Yup let’s go” I said as Lena flew us out off the door and towards the DEO.

 

I directed Lena to the door on the roof that lead straight to Alex’s new office,

“Well that was a new flying experience” I joked as we walk down the stairs,

“Yeah I bet, it was interesting for me, though let's not make a habit of it.” Lena said pushing the door open and walking into Alex’s office. I followed closely behind her, the moment I saw Alex sat there waiting for us and feeling of helplessness overcame me and I ran and hugged her tightly.

“Ummm...Lena what’s going on?” She asked hugging back slightly before pushing my off.

“Well Kara and I have got ourselves into a bit of a situation and we require the DEO’s help but would like to keep it from everyone so who best to come to then the Director of the DEO, congratulations on that by the way” Lena replied from where she stood in the corner.

“Kara what are you doing? I was talking to Lena not you.” Alex said looking at Lena.

“Alex listen to me, Lena and I have somehow switched body and need your help to change back” I said as I sat down.

“Right you two need to stop doing that, for god sake it’s weird….what do you mean you switched bodies” Alex shouted the realisation of what I had just said sinking in.

“We don’t know, we had an argument outside the alien bar, we both went home to bed and woke up in eachothers bodies.” I said playing with my thumb.

“How do I know this is the truth and you two aren’t just trying to give me a hard time on my first day? Tell me something only I would know about you” Alex said rubbing her forehead.

“When I first arrived on Earth I was so scared of a storm I used to curl up under your bed when you were sleeping, you found out about it and joined me promising never to tell anyone.” I got up and whispered to Alex.

“Okay, but you could have told Lena that you're 26 that's a little embarrassing but nothing to hide” Alex said sceptically, Lena walked over and whispered something to Alex.

“Okay you two have switched bodies!” Alex shouted after listening to Lena, I wonder what she told her to make her believe we had switched bodies,

“Well done Danvers you finally caught up, and Kara I have super hearing now, I know what you told Alex.” Lena said slumping down into a chair with a smirk. I glare at her, about to open my mouth and argue.

“Okay okay I don’t need you two to start anything in my office, let’s just play nice until we can change you two back. What exactly happened at the Alien Bar?” Alex jumped in before I could speak.

We told Alex both side to our story, starting from when I told Lena about me being Supergirl. Lena even told her about a lady with bright red hair in the phone store who knew it was her.

“Wait a minute Lena did you say she had bright red hair?” I ask suddenly remembering the lady from the bar.

“Yes she had very red hair, as red as this stupid cape.” She replied flapping the cape about dramaticallly.

“Why do you ask, do you think she could be related to the switch.” Alex asked.

“Kind of yeah, there was a lady in the bar with bright red hair, same colour as the cape, what are the odds of there being two people with that colour hair, and the lady in the shop knew it was Lena so maybe she was responsible.” I replied.

“You make a good point, I will look into it, for now I need you to take Lena down to the training room and teach her how to fight, I fear this will not be an easy fix and Supergirl may be needed” Alex said walking out of her office.

'Seriously Alex, don't leave me with her right now, I'm kinda scared, she is superpowered now and currently hates me, I know I'm in her body but will that really stop her punching me.' I silently shouted at Alex.

“Well this should be fun” Lena said smirking, swishing the cape and walking out of the room.

"Oh Rao please don't make me do this" I whispered not caring if she could here me. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Lena's POV:

I heard Kara mumble under hear breath as we walk towards to training room, but choose to ignore her. We get to the training room and the are two agents in there who quickly left as I walked in, stopping to allow Kara in, wishing her good luck and running off. 

"They left quickly, are they scared of you or something?" I asked walking over to sit on the bench.

"Not normally but it seems like they have a 6 sense for when I'm angry, that and the stupid forehead crinkle that only appears when I'm nervous or mad, they know when to leave, or risk being thrown against the wall, it only happened once and I'm almost positive red kryptonite was involved but they tend to leave now. Maybe this training session might be good, you look like it might do you some good to punch something." Kara replied pointing at the crinkle whilst pressing a button raising a circular platform in the middle of the room.

"Yes your forehead crinkle, I happen to find it rather charming. As for this training thing how exactly does it work, am I going box a car or something?" I joked,

"Well actually you are going to be sparing with me, I just need to get changed into some workout gear and turn on the kryptonite emitters so you don't break me." Kara said reaching into on of the lockers for some spare workout kit.

"Did you just say kryptonite emitters? Seriously Kara! The DEO have kyrptonite but you have the audacity to attack me for using some to contain Reign, a literal worldkiller!" I shouted as I rose form the bench.

"Yes Lena I did say kryptonite emitters, but its different, I trust the DEO and they only have a small amount that Kal-El let them keep." She shouted back at me.

"You trust the DEO, do you not trust me?! Has our friendship over the last 2 years really meant nothing to you, do you have completely no trust in me." I shouted back.

"Its different Lena, I DO TRUST YOU, I HAVE TRUSTED YOU WITH MY LIFE SO MANY TIMES BUT WHEN IT COMES TO KRYPTONITE I CAN'T TRUST ANYBODY!" She shouted,

"CAN'T TRUST ANYBODY BUT THE DEO." I screamed back,

"THE DEO ONLY HAVE A SMALL CRYSTAL OF KRYPTONITE, LESS THEN 5CM, ONLY I CAN TURN ON THE EMITTERS, ONLY I CAN OPEN THE CHAMBER WHERE IT IS KEPT, THE DEO HOUSE THE KRYPTONITE BUT HAVE NO CONTROL OVER IT. YOU ON THE OTHER HAND CAN DO WHAT EVER YOU LIKE WITH IT, AND WOULD WITHOUT EVEN KNOW YOU PAINFUL AND DESTRUCTIVE IT IS TO ME OR ANY OTHER KRYPTONIAN!!" Kara shouted storming out of the room. 

I sat back down on the bench, head in my hands, how has this happened, we were so close now we can't even have a conversation without insulting each other. Kara enters the room again a few moments later wearing a DEO training suit.

"I didn't think you would be coming back" I said as I stood up and walked towards her,

"I wasn't planning on it but the city needs Supergirl and if she can't fight then where will that leave us." She replied not looking at me,

"So you are doing this for the city and not for me?" I asked walking over to the training mat.

"I'm doing this for both you and the city, the city needs Supergirl and you need to hit me, the way I see it this is a win win situation." Kara snapped getting into a ready position.

"Are you not going to turn the emitters on?" I asked standing there.

"Nope" Kara snapped back.

"I can't hit you like this, you will die" I said angrily,

"No you won't, you won't even land a hit" Kara smirked.

"Oh really? What did I say about not tell me I can't do something?" I snapped.

"That your a Luthor and you are good at everything, especially trying to kill Supers!" Kara shouted.

That's it I can take it anymore, I swing for Kara as hard as I can, she ducks out of the way and I fall flat on my face, I jump back up, swing again, she dodges, steps back, until she is almost pressed against the wall. I've got her now there is no way she can dodge me now, I swing again and she ducks one last time, I fall, catching myself on the wall. Kara appears at my side. 

"Told you, you wouldn't hit me, but what you did do was hit the emitters activation pad, the should be firing up right now" Kara said as she sat down on the bench. A pain like I've never felt before, like be skin was blistering, my bones were splintering, my head clouding with pain. I fall to the floor, screaming in pain. 

"What is happening?" I screamed scrambling for Kara.

"That would be the kyrptonite taking affect, don't worry it won't last much longer then you will be fine to fight, powerless but fine." Kara replied taking a drink of water.

After a few moments the pain stopped and I stood again.

"Did it hurt that much the first time you can in contact with kryptonite?" I asked straightening out the suit,

"Hurts that much every time" Kara replied bluntly.

 

Kara's POV:

I didn't want to have to shout at Lena like that it just happened, I left to get changed and calm down, but I knew she wouldn't want to turn the emitters on after our argument, so I had to trick her into it. Once again having to pull the Luthor Vs Super card, I know this is ridiculous and I will never use it again. I must work on gaining Lena's forgiveness, but I can't do that if I am constantly insulting her family. Lena is currently sat on the bench, waiting for me. 

"You can turn the emitters off now, just place your hand on the scanner again and they will turn off, try and stand still when the powers kick back in, don't wan't anyone crashing through any walls." I joked as Lena got up and placed her hand on the scanner. 

"You know I needed that, I feel a lot better now, I had a lot of built up anger in me. Thank you for training with me, Kara." Lena said as she stood and waited for the powers to regain.

"Come on Lena, even with all those powers, you still sink and so does the suit, the showers are this way, there is a washing machine put it in there whilst you shower. There will be some a clean DEO suit in the locker." I joked walking out of the training room.

"Well you not smell much better yourself Miss Danvers" Lena joked following behind me,

"No I don't do I? Here we are, the showers, go right down the end there is another scanner, place your hand on it and it will open Supergirl's private shower." I said as I opened the first door for Lena. 

"Supergirl has her own shower?" Lena asked puzzled,

"Yeah it helps to kept the secret, plus I like to sing in the shower and it annoyed the other agents." I answered honestly.

"Are you sure she is not just a diva?" Lena said giving me a playful shove causing me to fall to the floor.

"Offft she is not a diva. She just likes her privacy." I said getting up.

"Whatever you say, are you okay?" Lena asked grabbing my arm,

"Yeah I'm fine, I've had my far share of falls. Now go have your shower 'Supergirl' you seriously stink" I joked

"Alright 'Miss Luthor' I'm going" Lena joked back.

Lena walked into the shower room, I was about to follow when I got an idea and ran back to the training room. Hopefully this is help Lena to forgive me. After I had finished I went back to the shower room, I really do stink. I was in the shower and I couldn't help it, so I started to sing,

 

 

"You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby, 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share

Because

 

 

When the sun shines, we shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath that I'm a stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh"

 

"Kara is that you?" I heard Lena ask,

"Noooo...this is Rihanna you fell and hit your head, I'm all part of your imagination." I replied trying to sound convincing,

"Alright now I know its Kara, the terrible impression and tone deaf singing" Lena laughed.

"Oh that's it you so dead when I get out of here." I shouted back jokingly.

"Yeah good luck with that Miss Danvers."

 

I finish my shower and run around the DEO looking for Lena, asking everyone where she was but apparently nobody had seen Supergirl anywhere

 

"Supergirl! Where are you? You're so dead when I find you." I shouted running though the main room.

"Miss Luthor are you looking for Supergirl, she is in Alex's office." Said one of the agents.

"Thank you, I've been looking for her for ages, she is so dead." I shouted running for the office.

I ran all the way up the stairs, tripping slightly but regaining my balance and continuing. I busted open the door and ran straight at Lena, catching her of guard and pining her against the wall, 

"Your dead, Luthor." I said trying my best to be threatening.

"You know you are a lot less threatening when your wearing my face." Lena laughed

"Right now your dead twice." I snarled.

"I'd like to see you try." Lena laughed giving me a shove.  

I open my mouth to speak when Alex busts in, 

"Alright Lena, put Kara down." Alex laughed as she sat down at the table.

"I don't know what your talking about Alex, Kara had 'me' against the wall." Lena said sitting down with Alex,

"True but you could have taken her easily, even without the superpowers she seems to have forgot you posses." Alex said laughing, Lena joining in.

"Hey don't laugh, I was winning, besides Alex you didn't hear what she said about my singing." I said sitting down to join them.

"Yeah, yeah tone deaf, I know Kara, now can we stop talking about you two and talk about this Red Haired lady, turns out she is responsible for the switch but there's more." Alex said typing something into the computer.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very small filler chapter. I will hopefully have the next chapter done by Friday, it will be a long one.

Kara's POV:

"I knew it! I knew she had something to do with it." I interrupted Alex as she was explaining what had happened.

"Kara will you listen please!" Lena snapped. I shut up and looked down at my hands, my checks flushed bright red.

"Thank you Lena, now as I was saying, I believe the Red Haired Lady is to blame for your current situation. I think she is a 5th dimensional imp much like Mr Mxyzptlk, but I don't think she is quite the same. It appears she can't control her powers, she is like a genie. She can't do whatever she likes, in order for her to use her powers someone must have wished for something." Alex says as she shows us the research she has done. 

"But neither of us wished for anything. The first time I even saw her was in the phone shop." Lena says confused.

"The first time I saw her was in the bar and I didn't even talk to her let alone wish for anything." I added looking up at Lena.

"Well that's the thing, you don't need to verbally wish for something, she appears to have to sort of psychic ability. She can sense your wishes then act upon them without you even asking." Alex stated trying her best to get her own head around what was going on.

"Oh, but I don't think either of us wished, verbally or mentally to switch bodies." I said standing from the chair.

"YOUR  SONG!" Lena suddenly shouted standing from her chair.

"What about it...? Oh...Rao...you're right." I said as I started to pace.

"What about the song" Alex asked standing and trying to stop my pacing.

"In the song, it says 'I don't know what its like to be you, I don't know what it's like but I'm dying to.' she must have taken that as a wish." I explained as I continued to pace frantically. 

"This is all you're fault Kara! You sang that stupid song, you made that stupid wish." Lena shouted as she began to pace around as well.

"Please tell me you know who to fix this Alex." Lena said regaining some composure.

"I'm sorry Lena, I don't. The only thing I can think of is trying to find this woman and see if she can reverse this." Alex said looking at Lena sadly.

"Great. Thank you for your help Alex, but unless you have a way to fix this I see no more reason for me to still be here. I shall be going home, contact me if there is any development. If there is any problems in National City can you do your best to deal with it without using Supergirl, however if she is required contact me with this." Lena said handing over a small watch like device.

"Kara, I have a full week ahead of me, phone Jess and get her to move all of my appointments anything that can't be moved you will have to attended. I will go to Catco and be you, I will drop in at lunch every day to check in. Other then that don't contact me I am still very angry with you, even more now I know you are responsible for this mess." Lena says sternly as she walked out slamming the office door a little to hard shattering the glass. 


	7. Chapter 7

**The next day...**

 

Kara's POV:

After Lena stormed out of the DEO yesterday I haven't attempted to contact her. I helped Alex put a new door in her office, then went home. I wake up at 5 am so I can make sure I am on time for work at L-Corp. I get dressed in the most Lena like clothes I own. ' I'm going to need to go shopping, none of these look like something Lena would wear. ' I thought as I pulled on a red shirt and black blazer like Lena had worn the first time we met. I grabbed an apple as I ran out of my apartment. 

I arrived at L-Corp in 10 minutes, it was 5:45 am, I had 15 minutes until Jess would turn up. I walked into the building giving security a small wave as I headed straight to Lena's office. I walked over to the balcony and open the door, listening to the awakening city. 10 minutes later right on time Jess walks in with some paperwork and today's schedule.

"Good morning Miss Luthor, I have moved all of your meetings for this week to next week, apart from one with Mr Edge, he was adamant it be today." Jess smiled softly placing a stack of paper on the desk.

"Thank you Jess, don't worry about Edge I can deal with him." I smiled back sitting down at the desk.

"Is there anything else you need Miss Luthor?" Jess asked politely.

"Actually Jess, can you make sure everyone knows I will be busy at lunch today, Miss Danvers is coming over." I said as I started to read through the first contract.

"Certainly Miss Luthor, it's nice to hear you two are getting along again." Jess smiled as she turned to walk away.

"I wouldn't go that far but we will get there." I muttered under my breathe as I continued to read the contract.

Luckily all of the contracts and paperwork had weeks before anything needed to be settled permanently so I made piles of things I thought Lena would agree with and things she wouldn't. I could discuss it with her later. It only took a few hours, it was only 10 o'clock. I went out to the balcony and watched the city, I could hear the distant sounds from the city, it was calming, it wasn't quite flying but it was a close second. After a hour of watching the city life I decided to walk around L-Corp and talk to some of the employees. I learn't a lot about what was going on in the company. Just as I was discussing a new product with one of the lead developers Jess comes running in.

"Miss Luthor, sorry to interrupt but your office alarm  is going off." Jess said between breathes. 

"Thank you Jess, I will attended to it." I said nodding and walked hurriedly to Lena's office.

When I arrived there was an alarm going off but I had never heard it before. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I followed the noise over to the bar where I found a blinking red button. Hoping it would stop the alarm I pushed it. A panel on the other side of the office slid away and revealed an elevator. The noise however didn't stop. I walked over to the elevator and decided to go down to where ever it lead to. Hoping it would either stop the noise or I would be far enough away I wouldn't hear it. 

I stepped into the elevator and there was two buttons, one with the L-Corp logo on it. The other was the House of El emblem, or as everyone else called it the super s, which was also blinking red. Hoping once again pushing the flashing red button would stop the noise I pressed it. The noise stopped and the doors closed immediately. The elevator began to descend, the ride took lest then 30 seconds and the doors opened as quickly as they had shut. 

I stepped out into a lab, with all sorts of chemicals stored neatly along the wall, a desk with paper scattered all over it, a series of hand scanners along the wall and a large screen displaying a fight Supergirl was taking part in downtown. "Lena? What is this?" I asked out loud even though I knew I wouldn't get a response. I continued to watch the fight as Supergirl took a powerful punch the the face. "Rao Lena, that was a hard hit. Watch him, he is a dominant right hand fighter, lean to the right, then jump to the left. Come on Lena, do you remember anything from our sparing." I said again hoping this time she would at least hear me.

 

Lena's POV: 

I woke up at my normal time of 5 am, although Kara's day at Catco didn't start until 9. I had a shower, dressed in my most Kara like clothes and had a large breakfast for the first time in a while. I arrived at Catco at 8:45 to make sure I was on time. I did my best to work on Kara's report for her, I knew her writing style quite well but it was still difficult. I was sat at Kara's desk when I recieved a call from Alex. 

"Lena, Supergirl is needed downtown right now there is a Dominator causing chaos." Alex shouted down the phone.

"Okay I will be right there." I said as I hung up and headed out of Catco. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lena's POV:  
I head straight downtown to the location Alex had given me, and there it was, a very large alien making a mess. I believe Alex called it a Dominator. I quickly fly down gaining the attention of the alien, it immediately turned and started attacking me. I dodged the best I could but I was taking too many hits, I couldn't focus. Suddenly I heard Kara say my name, I looked around for her but I couldn't see her anywhere. In the confusion the alien threw a very hard punch straight to my face.

"Rao Lena, that was a hard hit. Watch him, he is a dominant right hand fighter, lean to the right, then jump to the left and throw a hard right upper-cut. Come on Lena, do you remember anything from our sparing." I heard Kara again, I don't know where she is but I will take any advice I can get.

I do as Kara said, managing to land a few good hits on the alien. Kara continued to give me advice and I continued to follow her instructions. Eventually I managed to take down the Dominator, not a quickly as Supergirl normally does, but I did none the less.

"Here you go Agent Danvers." I say handing over to alien to Alex.

"Thank you Supergirl, we can take it from here. Now hurry up, you promised Miss Luthor lunch and you know she doesn't like to miss out on food." Alex laughed as she pushed the handcuffed alien in to the back of a DEO van. 

"You're right Agent Danvers, I will see you later." I smiled and waved as flew of to L-Corp, changing into normal clothes and grabbing lunch on the way.

When I arrived at L-Corp, Kara was pacing around my office muttering something in kryptonian. She looked up as I entered, smiled at me then continued to pace around the office.

"Kara? Are you okay?" I asked placing the bags of food on the table and walking towards Kara.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little confused. Lena why do you have a secret elevator in your office?" She asked suddenly stopping and facing me.

"The alarm! Oh god, Kara how much did you see?" I asked looking directly at her.

"Ummm...well I saw the elevator and the lab it takes you to if you press the House of El emblem. I didn't mean to snoop but the alarm wouldn't stop, I was just trying to stop it, then it took me down to the lab and I saw you fighting to dominator, I had to make sure you were okay so I watched the fight then came straight back up here. I didn't touch anything." Kara said quickly whilst looking at her feet. 

"Well that explains all the tips I kept hearing. You promise me you didn't touch anything else?" I asked sitting down in the couch.

"I promise Lena, I wanted to but I didn't. After everything I couldn't, I couldn't break your trust again." Kara said sadly joining me on the couch.

"Thank you Kara." I said opening the bag and sharing out the food.

We ignored the topic for awhile whilst we ate lunch and discussed L-Corp business, Kara mentioned she had a meeting with Edge in a few hours, I told her I would stay and attended the meeting with her, which she appreciated. We finished lunch, cleared up and I signed a few of the documents Kara had been given today. 

"Lena?" Kara said quietly whilst playing with her sleeve.

"Yes Kara." I answered

"You never did tell me why you have a secret lab." Kara said even quieter then before.

"No I didn't, I had it built recently. An alarm will go off if Supergirl is in a fight, I go down there and watch it. I've been studying her, well you, for a while. I have been working on somethings to help with fights, I was going to give them to the DEO to do any safety test they wanted to, things have been getting hard for Supergirl and though I don't doubt she could handle it I just wanted to help because up until the Reign incident I had a good relationship with Supergirl. Besides it would have helped my image." I admitted laughing at my own joke.

"You seriously built a whole lab to study and help Supergirl?! Lena that's insane." Kara laughed.

I was surprised by Kara's reaction.

"Yeah I know but insane runs in the family." I joked. 

"You Lena Luthor are an incredible woman, I don't know how you do it." Kara said smiling at me.

"I don't know what you mean." I say confused.

"Well you literally built a secret lab to help Supergirl, you are incredible, you now run two of the biggest company's in the world, you have saved the world so many times, you have turned L-Corp around, you are gaining more and more respect from the people of national city. You have not had and easy life at all, you grew up as a Luthor for Rao's sake but you are way more then that. You don't let any of that get to you. You don't allow your last name to define you. I admire that, I am inspired by you Lena." Kara said proudly looking at me properly for the first time since we started this conversation.

"Kara I don't know what to say." I mumbled letting a few tears fall.

"You don't have to say anything, just remember." Kara said wiping my tears with a tissue.

I looked up at Kara and for a split second the face I saw looking back was not mine like it had been the last few days, but Kara's. In the moment I pulled Kara in for a hug, we held each other for what felt like hours until Jess knocked, telling us Edge had arrived for the meeting.

 

Kara's POV:

I let go of Lena, linked our arms and followed Jess. Lena gave me a weird look, I simply flashed a smile at her and continued to look forward. We walked into the meeting room to see Edge sat with his feet on the table.

"About time Lena I've been waiting for 5 minutes...Oh I see you were busy with your slut." Edge said whispering the last part but loud enough it could be heard. Lena squeezed my arm.

"Edge get your feet off of my table, you would think a man of your upbringing would have better manners." I snapped, ignoring to comment. 

"I hope you weren't questioning my manners Lena. I would have to leave if you were." Edge snapped back bringing his feet to the floor. 

"By all means leave, I didn't call this meeting and I have much better things to be doing." I snap back.

"I bet you do." Edge smirked leaning back in his chair and looking directly at Lena.

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" I snapped stepping in front of Lena protectively.

"Well you Luthors never had friends without some benefit." Edge said proud of his comment.

Before I could do anything Lena had jumped in front of me and grabbed Edge by the collar causing him to stand. 

"Lena call off your bitch. Come on she can't take a joke." He squeaked looking at me frantically.

"That's it Edge, I've had enough of you. You're a sexist scumbag, you belittle everyone you ever talk to, scare the life out of all of your employees and treat women like your personally sex toys. I think you are forgetting I am a reporter with connections, before you have even left this building I could reveal you deepest darkest secrets and everything you ever done. I could destroy you.  Don't you dare talk to me or Lena like again and if I ever hear that you have even looked at anyone wrong you won't know what hit you. NOW GET OUT THIS BUILDING AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!!!" Lena shouted practically throwing Edge out of the room.

The moment he left she turned and slammed her fist into the table and then a wall. I ran and grabbed her before she could do anymore damage.

"Lena look at me. Calm down. He is not worth this. Come on breathe. Look at me breathe." I say holding her in a lose hug.

"You don't get it Kara, I don't care what he says about me. You heard what he called you, well me, fuck this is so confusing. He basically called you a slut, he implied I am only friends with you to fuck you. Granted it was me but he didn't know that, you should hear the things he has said about you. I have and I hate it. I CAN'T LET HIM TALK ABOUT YOU LIKE THAT!!! Okay...okay I'm calm." Lena said as after she finished shouting and finally calmed down.

"Lena...do you remember what I was saying in your office?" I ask.

"Yes...?" She replied confused.

"Good because I would like to add best friend in the universe to the list of things I love about you. Thank you for sticking up for me Lena." I said pulling her into a tight hug.

"I love you Kara." Lena whispered after a few minutes,

"I love you too Lena" I whispered back.

"Kara, I'm still angry at you but I would like to work on this." Lena said motioning between us.

"I would too, why don't we have a movie night and we can go from there?" I asked 

"I would like that." Lena replied.

"Let's go then." I say walking out of the meeting room.

"Kara it's 3 o'clock, we can't leave yet." Lena shouted after me. 

"Sure we can, I think you are forgetting who owns this building and Catco." I smirk at her then continue walking.

"Okay fine but just this once." Lena sighs and follows after me laughing.

We walk out of L-Corp and back to my apartment. We watch several movies including a few Disney ones for me. We decided to cook instead of ordering takeout. Lena took charge of the cooking as I am completely useless.

"Kara can you hand me some pasta?" Lena asked as she got a pan out of the cupboard.

"Pasta? Pasta? Where do I find the pasta?" I joked as I opened all the wrong cupboards.

"Seriously Kara, you know where the pasta is stop slamming the cupboards." Lena joked as she filled the pan with water. 

"I honest don't know where it is, I'm very unorganised. Maybe I should just sit here and watched I'm just delaying you." I said sitting down on one of the kitchen stools.

Suddenly there was a flash of colour and I had water dripping down my face and a pan on my head. Lena stood facing the stove with a new pan full of pasta and water. 

"AHHHHHH, LENA!! WHY AM I WET? OH YOU ARE SO EVIL." I screamed as I jumped up and ran for away from her.

"Kara are you okay? Why are you wet what happened?" Lena asked playing innocent.

"You know full well what happened." I said folding my arms in a fake angry manner.

"I don't know what you are referring to darling." Lena joked.

Suddenly the was another flash and more water on my head.

"That's it Luthor you're dead!" I shouted running for the tap, gabbing the hose and spraying Lena. 

She jumped out of the way quickly.

"Is that so Danvers?" She asked smirking at me.

I chased Lena around the kitchen the best I could with the water hose, succeeding to soaking the both of us. Deciding that wasn't enough I grabbed the flour from the cupboard and poured it all over Lena's head covering myself in the process.

"KARA THAT'S ENOUGH NOW!" Lena screamed running at me and pinning me to the fridge.

"You cheated, you can't use my powers." I pouted.

"I cheated you used to hose, I only had a jug." Lena smirked.

"Okay we both cheated, we are as bad as each other." I said giving up. "Can you let go of me now?" I asked trying to wiggle away.

"Nope I quite enjoy this." Lena said holding her grip.

"You just like having power." I said sticking my tongue out.

"I actually don't you know, okay sometimes it comes in handy. But most of the time I hate having the power I do. I'm a powerful CEO and a Luthor. It scares people away. I struggle to make friends and the ones I do make never stay long. I realised a long time a go, a life of power is a very lonely existence." Lena said realising me and looking to the ground. 

"Lena I didn't know you felt like that. You know I will never leave you right?" I said raising her head to look at me.

"I hope you won't but even you can't know for sure." Lena replied sadly.

For a split second, I saw Lena, mentally it was Lena of course but the face that looked back at me was hers, I didn't last long though soon I was back to looking at my own face. We finished our movie night and I stayed over as it was late and Lena didn't want me walking the streets late at night. I left early the next morning to get to L-Corp, leaving Lena a note.

Lena came over to L-Corp and we had lunch together, enjoying each others company. Supergirl was only needed for one fight that day, after that we both went back to Lena's penthouse for another movie night. The next morning we both woke to a surprise.

SUPERMAN WAS SITTING ON LENA'S COUCH WAITING FOR US WITH A MAGAZINE IN HIS HAND.  "' **LENA LUTHOR SPOTTED LEAVING CATCO REPORTERS APARTMENT EARLY TUESDAY MORNING. NEW LOVE INTEREST OR WORK AFFAIR?** ' care to explain what is going on with you two" He shouted standing as we entered. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kara's POV:

"Calm down nothing is going on between the two of us, we are just friends." I said reaching for his arm.

"Calm down! I can't calm down you and my cousin are...I don't even want to know what you are doing." Kal shouted.

"We are not doing anything like that we are just friends." I insisted.

"Then why where you sneaking out of her apartment early in the morning. There several accounts of this so you can't deny it. You two are together. I can't believe you. Really Kara of all people you had to pick a Luthor." Kal shouted at me before turning towards Lena.

Oh yeah we aren't in our own body, he thinks I'm Lena. I give Lena a look, telling her to just play along and follow my lead. 

"Kal calm down, I promise you we are just friends, we aren't in a relationship and we most certainly have not we doing what you are suggesting." I said trying to calm him down.

"YOU TOLD HER MY NAME! KARA ARE YOU INSANE?!" Kal shouted at Lena.

"Yes she did. Kara told me all about you, you are her cousin." I said stepping forward towards Kal-El, pretending to be Lena.

"I can't believe you Kara! You told her my name, how much did you tell her about me? Does she know me secret identity? Does she know I am..." Kal starts before getting interrupted. 

"Clark Kent, no I didn't, she's known that for a long time, she is Lex's sister after all." Lena said stepping forward herself.

Lena knows Kal-El is Clark Kent and she didn't tell me, because she never had a reason to that's why. I argue with myself briefly in my thoughts.

"Exactly Kara, she is Lex's sister, she is a Luthor. We can't trust her!" Kal shouted.

"That's it I've had enough of this Kal-El, I'm going to tell you the truth. You are going to shut up and listen. Lena and I encountered a 5th dimensional imp who granted us a 'wish' and now we have swapped bodies, I am Kara but I am in Lena's body. I promise you Kal this is the truth, I wouldn't lie to you. Lena didn't want anyone to know but I have to tell you because you are about to do something very dangerous." I said shouting at him.

I used the Luthor card and look where that got me. I promised I would never attack Lena like that again, so I can't stand here a let Kal-El do the same.

"What would this dangerous thing be then 'Kara'? I'm Superman not a lot scares me." Kal said smirking.

"You are being such an ass Kal what has gotten in to you. You were disrespecting Lena and that is a very dangerous thing to do. I care about Lena, a lot, she is one of the best people I have every met and you just played the Luthor card. There is no way I will let you stand here and belittle Lena like that. I know you don't like the Luthors and you have good reason to but Lena is not like them, she is not Lex or Lillian, she is Lena. She has saved the world several times and me even more. If I ever had to choose between you and Lena, I would pick Lena every time. She is more the 100 Supermans or Supergirls so I suggest you stop yourself from saying another bad word against Lena because if you don't I will personally make sure you never speak again. I may not have my powers right now but when I get them back you are going to regret every bad word you have ever said about Lena!! You think kyrptonite hurts just wait until I get  hold of you" I shouted.

"Okay yep you are definitely Kara and that was definitely scary. I am sorry, I said those things about your girlfriend Kara, your'e right she didn't deserve it, she is not Lex. You clearly love and trust her so I am sorry. I would hate it if you spoke about Lois like that." Kal said suddenly regaining his composure and looking down at the floor.

There is something wrong with him but I can't deal with it right now.

"Thank you for your apology Kal. But I mean what I said" I said as I sat down taping the space next to me for Lena.

"Kara you know you are very scary when you want to be, but you have kinda of just told me all the things you weren't supposed to right." Lena said sitting down next to me.

"Yes I realise that now, but it's fine Kal doesn't mind, I trust you so he trusts you. Right Kal?" I say giving Kal-El look.

"If you trust Lena then so do I. I'm sorry Lena, Kara is right I shouldn't have reacted how I did, Lois would kill me if she found out" Kal replied reluctantly.

"Thank you..." Lena said not knowing what to call him.

"Please you are basically part of the family now, call me what you like. But when I'm in the suit it's always Superman" Kal said sitting down on the chair opposite Lena.

"Thank you Clark and I don't doubt Lois would be mad, from what I hear Lois Lane is not a woman to be messed with. She could have been a Luthor."  Lena said smiling at him.

"She is definitely not to be messed with and as for being a Luthor, she could give Lex a run for his money if she really wanted." Kal joked.

"I don't doubt it, she sounds great, I would love to meet her one day." Lena smiled at him.

"I'm sure she would say the same about you, maybe next time we are in town, or Kara goes to Metropolis." Kal smiled.

"Maybe." Lena said simply.

Lena and Kal seem to be getting on quite well now, I can't believe two minutes ago he was close to dropping her off the building and now they are planning to meet again. I'm glad though, things could be awkward if the didn't get along. I watch them smiling. 

"Kara, if Clark's real name is Kal-El, what's yours?" Lena asked turning towards me.

"Still Kara but Zor-El not Danvers." I replied being broken from my moment.

"Kara Zor-El, I like it. Just proves it doesn't matter who you are you will always be Kara. My Kara." Lena said smiling at me.

"And no matter your last name you will always be Lena. My Lena." I replied smiling back.

"Awww." Clark said as he got up from his seat. 

"KAL!" I shouted.

"What it was a cute moment. Anyway Kara can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked as he walked further into the penthouse.

"Okay. I will be right back then he is leaving I promise." I said turning to Lena, who just chuckled and picked up the magazine Kal had brought with him.

Kal lead me into the bathroom so we could talk without Lena.

"Really Kal the bathroom?" I joked noticing the room we had gone to.

"Sorry I don't know my way around like you do." Kal joked back.

"Okay what do you want to talk about? You do realise Lena can probably hear us, she has my powers." I ask sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Yes she could listen to us but she won't. She has to much respect for people I can see that." He replied.

"Okay so what do you want?" I asked again.

"She's yours." He said simply.

"What? She's my what?" I asked confused.

"Your Lois Lane. She is who you are meant to be with Kara. I can see it, you love her and she loves you." He said looking at me.

"She is not my Lois, also it's so cute that you use Lois as a way of describing a soulmate. Marry her already." I say changing the subject.

"I could say the same to you. I really am sorry I didn't see it before and I'm really am sorry about the way I acted earlier. I was out of order. The Luthors have always been a threat to us but I can see now Lena is not. She is your Lois whether you like it or not. You should tell her how you feel. She feels the same. Plus you would be really cute together." Kal says as he stands to walk out.

"I don't think so but okay." I say following him back to Lena.

We walk back to the living room where Lena is sat chuckling to herself still reading the magazine. 

"I think I best go, Superman is needed. Once again Lena I am sorry. Kara think about what I said." Kal-El said before flying out the window.

"He's....interesting. I would really like to meet Lois though, after this is over you owe me a trip to Metropolis." Lena said standing and walking to the kitchen. 

"Yeah, you will learn to love him. I look forward to taking you to Metropolis as long as you don't leave me when you realise Lois is way cooler." I joked following.

 

Lena's POV:

Clark called me Kara's girlfriend and she didn't deny it, even after insisting we were just friends. Then he called me part of the family and suggested we could all meet up one day. What is he doing? One minute he wants to throw me out the window then next welcoming me to the family. I wanted to listen to their conversation but I didn't, if Kara and I are going to get back to how things were we need to be open and trusting.

"Kara, I was thinking maybe I could take your work form Catco and come a sit in my office with you. That way we could help each other. Your job is a lot harder then it looks." I said picking up a muffin and handing it to her.

"As is yours, who knew being a CEO was so difficult? Well you I guess. I think that's a great idea. Would you like me to come with you to Catco?" Kara asked before taking a bite out of the muffin.

"Yes please you can tell me exactly what I am going to need for this new article." I said gabbing my coat and bag.

"Okay sure let's go and we can get some coffee on the way to L-Corp." Kara said as she followed me out of the door.

We headed to Catco, grabbing all the notes and things I would need for the article, telling James I would be out of my office all day. We stopped by this cute little coffee shop on the way, I had never been the before, but I seems Kara had as everyone rushed over to talk to me. We brought two large coffees and a whole box of donuts, each one a different flavour. When we arrived at L-Corp, Jess told Kara there would be no meetings but there was a pile of paperwork on her desk, I could see Kara was not happy about this and it made me giggle. Kara told Jess I would be staying with her today and we were not to be disturbed, Jess smirked at that but made a note not to let anyone in. We walked into my office and got to work. We started out doing the each others work, I was writing a new article and Kara was going over L-Corp documents but we eventually swapped over as neither of us really knew what we were doing. We worked for a few hours until I heard shouting coming from Jess' desk.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed in?" The person shouted,

"Miss Luthor has requested no visitors, that includes you." Jess said firmly.

"But I'm not just any visitor, go and tell her who it is and she will let me in." The person shouted back.

"I'm sorry Agent Danvers but Miss Luthor has requested no visitors, her and Miss Danvers are working on something and want peace." Jess said once again not budging.

"So you let my sister in but not me." The person who I now realise is Alex shouts.

I look up to see Kara has heard the conversation as well, before I can even say anything Kara is talking to Jess over the intercom. 

"Jess, I can hear Agent Danvers shouting from in here, just let her in, after all her sister is in here." Kara said chuckling slightly.

Within a few seconds Alex walks in slamming the door shut.

"Either of you looked at your phones recently. I've been calling you all morning! Seriously Lena, you and that super hearing could have heard me muttering under my breathe but you can't hear you damn phone ringing!" Alex shouted looking between the both of us.

I look at my phone and see 56 missed calls from Alex and about the same amount of texts. Looking up at Kara I can see she probably has the same.

"Sorry Alex we have been a little busy this morning. We had a visit from Clark and well a mountain of work to do." Kara says trying to apologies.

"Oh I know about your visit from Clark I had one too, but you can still answer your phones, anyone would think you don't want to get your bodies back." Alex said having calmed down from her initial anger. 

"Have you figured out how to do that?" I asked joining in the conversation. 

"Yes but you are not going to like it." Alex said looking directly at me.

"What is it?" I asked

"We need a p659234, a red field stabiliser, some isotope 2319, the quantum entanglement sustainer and the intermingling nano dismophing transmitter." Alex said quickly.

"We have all but one of those things in the labs here at L-Corp, I don't know what an intermingling nano dismophing transmitter is though." I said standing.

"I do, my dad built one on Krypton as far as I'm aware it was the only one ever made. It should be in his lab on Argo. I still don't see what the problem is." Kara said walking over towards us. 

"Well that's the thing the only way we can power this machine is with the radiation from synthetic gold kryptonite." Alex said once again looking at me.

"Okay so Lena can't touch it I still don't see the problem." Kara says confused.

"LEX, LEX IS THE PROBLEM!" I shouted.

"Lex is the only one to have made synthetic gold kryptonite, only he know how to make it or where it is." I say having regained my composure.

"Oh and real gold kryptonite won't work?" Kara asks.

"No they have different radiation levels, because Lex never perfected it. Only the synthetic one gives off enough energy to power it. Am I right Alex?" I say as I start to pace.

"Sadly yes Lena you are correct. But we can deal with Lex when we get to that point, first you two need to go to Argo and get IND transmitter." Alex said trying to calm me down.

"Why do we both have to go?" I ask panicking.

"Because Kara can't go looking like you and you don't know what you are looking for. So pack a bag Luthor you are going on a trip." Alex laughed.

I glared at her, accidentally sending lasers flying past her head burning a hole in the wall.

"Oh so that's how they work, sorry about that Alex." I said backing away scared even though she couldn't hurt me. 

"If Kara didn't love you, you would be so dead right now." Alex snaps.

"That's it you two stop, I don't know if you to are joking anymore and Lena clearly can't control the powers. I would like to keep my two favourite people alive so stop. Alex can you go to the DEO and get the ship ready, Lena and I will go pack some bags and meet you there in 2 hours." Kara says jumping in between the two of us.

"Okay you have 2 hours, and for the record I was joking, I wouldn't dare hurt Lena, at least not with you in the room." Alex said with a smirk as she turned and left.

"I'll have you know I have complete control over the powers thank you." I say turning to Kara.

"Sure you do Miss 'Oh so that's how they work', come on we have bags to pack."


	10. 10

Lena's POV:

I flew Kara and I to our apartments to pack a bag for the trip. Kara said she would like to show me around the city she was born in so we are going to stay for a few days. When we arrived Alex was waiting with the ship. 

"Thank you Alex. Are you sure you have everything under control here?" Kara asked as she got in the ship.

"Yes Kara, we are all good here." Alex said as she put our back in the ship.

"Look after her Luthor." Alex says turning to me.

"I will." I said nodding before getting into the ship.

It took a few hours to get to Argo so it was late when we arrived. Alura was waiting for us when we got there. 

"Alex has already explained your current situation to me. How do you do it Kara? It seems you are always getting yourself into trouble." She said as we grabbed our bags and followed her towards her home.

"It comes with the job I guess." Kara joked.

"And here I was hoping you were just here to introduce me to your new girlfriend." Alura joked.

"Mom we are not dating, we are just friends." Kara whined.

"You act like dating me would be the worst thing in the world." I joked.

"Oh don't you start." Kara laughed.

"So I should just ignore this magazine Alex sent then?" Alura asked jokingly.

"I swear if the powers worked right now I would burn that thing." I say half joking.

"We will buy them all when get home and we can burn them together." Kara said laughing.

We followed Alura to her home. When we arrived Kara left to take the bags to the room and change into her sleepwear. 

"Thank you for allowing me into your home Ms Zor-El." I say as I pour a glass of water.

"Your'e always welcome here Lena. You are part of Kara's family so you are part of mine and please call me Alura." She smiled sitting down on a kitchen stool.

"Thank you Alura. If you don't mind me asking what is life like here on Argo?" I ask politely.

"It's happy, people are kind and enjoy life but there is a certain sense of sadness. We lost our planet and all though a small part of it lives it will never quite be then same." She replies truthfully.

"I guess not, do the children on Argo know what happen to Krypton?" I ask interested.

"Yes, will tell them stories of Krypton, only the good ones though. One girl, Olivia is very interested in the history and science of our people, you would like her. She is one of our brightest young scientists." Alura replied.

"I'm sure I would. If we have time I would love to meet her." I say truthfully.

"I'm sure she would like that. How long exactly are you and Kara planning on staying." She asked

"We are hoping only a few days, that's if this transmitter if easy to find. Kara says she wants to take me on a tour of the city, something about some Kryptonian custom to show people your birthplace." I say. 

Before Alura has a chance to speak again Kara comes in.

"You can go and change now if you want Lena, I would suggest an early night, its been a long day." She said sitting down opposite her mother.

"Okay Kara, good-night Alura." I say as I walk down the hall.

 

Kara's POV:

"So you are planning on showing Lena around the city." Alura says.

"Yeah I wanted to show her the place I was born." I replied honestly.

"So it has nothing to do with the custom then." Alura replied smirking.

"NO, I just wanted her to see the city that's all." I say quickly.

"Funny that's not what she said. Good-night Kara." Alura said before walking off to bed.

I wait a few moments before following behind her to my room. I walk in to see Lena asleep in the bed. I go over to the cupboard to get a blanket and head over to the chair in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked.

"Going to bed." I say as I sit in the chair.

"That's a chair not a bed." Lena chuckles.

"Yes but I am letting you have the bed." I laugh back.

"Come on Kara, don't be silly there is plenty of room for the two of us and I don't bite, that much." Lena said as she pulled back the cover to let me in.

I feel my face flush a deep red, it's a good thing its dark.

"Okay but only if you are sure." I say climbing into the bed.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't want you in the bed." Lena said rolling over face away from me.

"Okay" I say laying down to face her back.

Lena shuffles closer to me gabbing my arm and pulling it round her, neither of us say anything we simply fall asleep. The next morning I wake to Lena sleeping on my chest, her breathing slow and soft. I hear a soft knock on the door, my mom walking in shortly after. She took one look at us and laughed quietly. 

"Not dating, yeah right Kara, you two look like married couple." She joked.

"Seriously mom stop it, we are not dating and as for this I don't know how it happened." I say gesturing slightly to my current situation. 

"Okay Kara, well I just came to tell you it's 10 o'clock and you might want to get up."


	11. Chapter 11

Kara's POV: 

Mom leaves closing the door behind her. I stay still for a moment before looking down at Lena. I shake her gently trying to wake her but it was not working. I shake her a bit harder and softy say her name, she slowly stirs and opens her eyes. In that sudden moment, she looks like herself again, she doesn't look like me. That's happened twice. I should talk to her about it later. She stayed still for a moment looking at me rather confused. Realising the position we were currently in she jumped away and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing her head and stretching.

"Just gone ten, we should probably get up, I would like to take you on a tour today, then we can look for the IND transmitter." I say getting out of bed and walking over to my clothes. 

"You are really adamant about taking me on a tour aren't you?" Lena said as she collected her clothes.

"Yes I am, it's very important to me that you see the city I was born in." I say as I leave the room. 

I walk down towards the second bathroom, so I can get dressed and ready for the day when I hear my mom talking to someone. I peer around the corner to see her kneeling in front of a picture of my father. 

"My dear husband, our daughter, our Kara has grown so strong. She is smart, capable, kind. She has become ten times the woman we could have ever imagined. I am extremely proud of her, in a way words could not describe. She has worked so hard, I know none of it could have been easy. She fights everyday against everything she has gone though in her life and wins. She has grown up so much in the last 13 years, she has learnt so much. She is one of the protectors of Earth with Kal-El. She is the Girl of Steel. She is a hero. People look up to her. She has surrounded herself with the kindest of people on Earth. I met them, they are all wonderful, they care for her as if she were family. She has a sister called Alex who has done more for Kara then I could have asked for, she has helped her become who she is. She has looked out for her. She has loved her enough for all of us. She has done more then I could have ever asked for. She loves Kara so much and I am thankful Kara has had her in her life. There was John who is like a father to Kara. Winn and James, like brothers to her. There was Mon-El, I think there was some kind of romance there but not anymore, he had his faults in the beginning but he became a wonderful man because of Kara's kindness to him. He saved her life a few times as well which I can only thank him for. I believe there was a Maggie who used to date Alex, they don't talk anymore but from what I can tell she was a good friend to Kara. Then Sam and Ruby, now that's a complicated story one I shall tell another day, but long story short Sam was overtaken by a Kryptonian villain called Reign, but Kara managed to save her and destroy Reign. Ruby is Sam's daughter, Kara adores Ruby, though not as much as Alex. Sam became a good friend to Kara, she help her prove Lena was innocent. Speaking of Lena, Lena is the biggest person in Kara's life. Lena Luthor, where do I even start with her. She comes from a terrible family. She is the sister of the man who tried to kill Kal. She is not like that though. She is kind and caring even if she doesn't enjoy showing it, she is nothing like her family and Kara knows that, even if she forgets sometimes. Lena has helped save the world a few times, she played a big part in stopping Reign. She even managed to make some more of the harun el to sustain Argo. Lena allows Kara to feel human. Kara hadn't even told her she was Supergirl until recently which didn't go well causing an argument and I do believe there has been an incident between them about Lena's use of Kryptonite, which caused a lot of anger between the two of them but I know they will get over that. They have to, because Lena is the one. I truly believe Lena is the one for Kara, it didn't take long to spot. I think Kara had finally realised herself, she is taking Lena on a tour of Argo and I know where she plans to go, the one place she missed out when Mon-El was here. I hope to Rao that she doesn't mess things up, I like Lena, she is perfect for Kara and more then I could ask for, for our daughter." 

I let a tear fall as I watched mom tell dad all about me, she told him how proud of me she was, she told him as about my family and how much she liked them. She told him how much she like Lena and how amazing she was. I let a few more tears fall before turning to head back to the bathroom. I walked straight into Lena, 

"Kara are you okay?" She said looking up and seeing my tears.

"I'm great, better then I have ever been." I said smiling at her and continuing to the bathroom.

 

Lena's POV:

After I bumped into Kara I continued to walk into the living room, where I see Alura, kneeling and talking to a picture of a man.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I say as she looks up at me.

"Nonsense Lena I was just tell him about Kara." Alura said pointing at the picture.

"I know he can't hear me but I still talk to him, he would be so proud of Kara, of everything she has achieved and the family she has made for herself." She said as she stood.

"It's that your husband, Kara's dad?" I asked politely.

"Yes, that is Zor-El. One of the best men in the world, he loved me more then I ever thought was possible and Kara even more. He had his faults but doesn't everyone." She said as she brushed the dirt of her clothes.

"I'm sure he was a good man." I say looking at the picture.

"He tried to be, that's all anyone can do. He would have liked you." Alura said as the walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know, I'm a hard person to like." I say following behind.

"Oh trust me, you are not a hard person to like, he would have loved you. He would have talked to you about science, business and politics all day long. Rao he would have probably shown you all his inventions and machines, even the things he never show anyone. Honestly I'm kind of glad he is not here right know or I would never get a word in. Besides anyone who could put up with Kara and her crazy antics was always good in his books and in mine." Alura said handing me a glass of water and sitting down.

"Honestly he sounds great, though by the sound of him I can see where Kara gets her craziness from, she is a handful." I joked as sat down as well.

"I fell sorry for the Danvers, how anyone managed to look after her as a teenager is beyond me." Alura joked.

"Eliza must have been an incredible mom, Alex still can't get her to calm down when she sees the ice cream van or puppies. She is 27 for god's sake." I say remembering the time we all took Ruby out for the day and Kara looked like she could have killed anyone who got in the way of her and this puppy.

"I must have a word with her about that, she needs to calm down or she will scare the children. Don't even get me started on her eating habits, come on the amount she eats is not healthy." Alura joked.

"Good luck with her eating habits I've been trying to get her to eat a salad since our second lunch together. Would it kill her to eat something green?" I joked back.

"Hey I do eat green things!" Kara suddenly said from the door.

"For the last time Kara, green gummy bears don't count." I fire back.

Kara glares at me playfully before grabbing a green grape like thing from the table and popping it into her mouth. I look between her and Alura before bursting out laughing at her silliness. Alura looks between the two of as smiling and for the first time in a while I feel happy again.

"Oh shut up Lena, you are so mean to me." Kara pouted.

"Darling I think you are forgetting you are in my body, that pout is not going to work on me." I say laughing.

"Damn it! I guessing that eyebrow thing you do isn't going to work either is it." Kara says giving up.

"Nope." I say popping the p.

"Oh come on, we need to go anyway." Kara says sulking as she walked out of the door. 

"Go easy on her Lena, she can be a pain when she doesn't get her way." Alura laughs as she stands to get on with her day.

"So can most of the men I work with, I'll be fine." I laugh as I walk out of the door following Kara.

 

Kara' POV: 

When Lena finally caught up with me we began our tour of Argo. I took Lena to all of the places I used to go as a child. I showed her where things used to be. I told her all about the history of Krypton and things specific to Argo. She asked lots of questions and looked about the place with amazement. We talked to some of the children, telling them stories about Earth, they all seemed to love Lena. Finally I took Lena up to the mountain where the science guild used to work. It had survived to destruction pretty well, but was of no use to anyone anymore as the technology in there was far more advanced the anyone left could understand. We walked up to the door but it was locked. It needed a DNA scanner to open. 

"Put your hand on the scanner." I told Lena as I stood back.

"Okay why are you standing back?" Lena asked stepping back with me.

"Because I don't want to be to close encase it explodes." I joked.

"Very funny Kara, come on you wanted to come here." Lena said folding her arms, raising an eyebrow. In that moment she looked like herself again. That's the third time know I will definitely have to talk to her about it later.

"Okay come on." I said stepping forward quickly grabbing Lena's hand and holding it against the scanner.

"Kara Zor-El, Daughter of Zor-EL, Youngest member of the science guild. Welcome." A voice said as the door opened.

"Youngest member of the science guild? Where you just pretending not to know what I was talking about when I told you about all the thing we were doing at L-Corp?" Lena asked as we walk through the door.

"Maybe, but in all fairness I wasn't actually a member of the science guild, dad just programmed the computer to let me in and that's what he came up with." I laughed. 

"Okay Kara, sure. Woah!" Lena said as she stepped into the main room. 

We walked around and I showed Lena all of the machines and gadgets, telling her what they did. We testing a few which resulted in a few holes in the wall but nothing major. I have never seen Lena so excited, she carefully studied every item in the room, look at a few blueprints and muttering about how she could use some of these things in L-Corp. She got really excited over a microwave, granted she didn't know it was a microwave but it made me laugh. Lena walked over to the back room and started playing with the things there, whilst she did that, I made a hologram crystal of all the blueprints in the lab to give to Lena as a present when we got back to Earth. I trust her to use it all for good and most of this stuff can easily be adapted to help the people on Earth.

"Kara what does this do?" Lena shouted from the end of the room.

"That is the Reader, boring name I know. It scans your DNA and can tell you everything about you. It tells who you're parents are, where you came from. It will also scan your brain and tell you you're biggest secret and who you are destine to be with." I say honestly walking over to Lena, this is the reason I brought Lena here.

"Try it, just place your hand on the scanner and it will tell you everything about me." I say encouraging Lena.

"But it will tell me all your secrets." Lena says looking at me. Her appearance changed again and she once again looked like herself before changing back to me.

"I have nothing left to hide from you Lena, I trust you with everything." I say honestly.

Lena slowly places her hand on the machine and it flashes a glows before speaking.

"Kara Zor-El, also know as, Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Daughter of Zor-El and Alura Zor-El. Born on Krypton, Argo City. Currently lives on Earth, National City. Has an adoptive sister on Earth named Alex Danvers. Works at CATCO and the DEO, Earth. Are you sure you wish to proceed to secrets and pairing?" The machine asks.

"Proceed to secrets and pairing." I say not giving Lena an opportunity to answer.

"Kara is scared of Earth spiders, Kara once dropped Alex Danvers of Earth's toothbrush in the toilet and didn't clean it, Kara has bad nightmares involving the destruction off Krypton, Lena Luthor of Earth dying and Alex Danvers of Earth finding out about her toothbrush, Kara once threw Cat Grant of Earth off of her balcony, Kara is glad Mon-El of Daxam has gone back to the future, Kara was jealous of Sam Arias of Earth because she was spending so much time with Lena Luthor of Earth, Kara loves Lena Luthor of Earth, Kara once dropped someone she rescued because she almost flew into a bird, Kara caught the person she dropped but lied to them about why, Kara is scared she will lose Lena Luthor of Earth after she hears her secrets, Kara believes there is nothing she can do to regain Lena Luthor of Earth's trust and love, Kara is scared who her paring with be. I will ask one last time, would you like me to proceed to pairing?" The machine says.

Lena is stood very still just looking at me blankly, she looks like she is about to ask me something but stops herself and instead says.

"Proceed to pairing."

"Kara Zor-El, your partner is not of Kryptonian decent, you may have trouble finding them. Kara Zor-El you have been paired with Lena Luthor of Earth." 


	12. Chapter 12

Lena's POV: 

I stared at Kara, whilst trying to process everything the machine had just said.

"Haha stupid machine, half my secrets were about you and it thinks I'm going to have a hard time finding you." Kara joked nervously.

I turned away from her and looked at the wall, she knew what it was going to say yet still allowed me to do it, why? I am trying to wrap my head around everything it said, Kara has nightmares about me dying, she was jealous of the time I spent with Sam, she loves me, she is scared she will lose me after I found out, she doesn't thinks she could ever regain my love or trust. God this is all so much to process, I don't know how I feel about it. All I know is she won't lose me. 

"Lena? Are you okay? Can you say something please?" Kara says stepping towards me slightly.

"Put your hand on the scanner." I say simply.

"Okay but why?" Kara asks confused.

"Because I want to know what it says." I snap.

Kara doesn't say anything else just puts her hand on the scanner. The machines once again flashes and glows before speaking.

"Lena Kieran Luthor. Daughter of Lionel Luthor and Lily Connors. Born on Earth, Metropolis. Currently lives on Earth, National City. Has a brother called Alexander Luthor. CEO at L-Corp and owner of CATCO, Earth. Are you sure you wish to proceed to secrets and pairing?"

"Proceed" I say not even looking at Kara.

"Lena is scared everyone will always see her as nothing more then the sister of Alexander Luthor, Lena thought she was going to lose Sam, Lena fears she will become like all the other Luthors, Lena is scared she will fail, Lena hates Supergirl, Lena loves Kara Danvers, Lena is confused about Kara Zor-El, Lena once tried to kill Morgan Edge, Lena once tried to kill herself, Lena believes no one is capable of loving her, Lena believes the world is better without the Luthors including herself, Lena has thought about kissing Kara Danvers many times, Lena thinks this machine does not work, Lena is unsure what will happen when she returns to Earth, Lena is planning on telling Alex Danvers about Kara Zor-El dropping her toothbrush in the toilet, Lena is scared her pairing will be wrong." The machine blurts out.

I look over at Kara to see what her reaction to all that was. She just stands there.

"I will ask one last time, would you like me to proceed to pairing?" The machine says.

"Well there is no way we can just walk away now, proceed" I say as I watch Kara.

"Lena Luthor, your partner is not of Earthly decent, you may have trouble finding them. Lena Luthor you have been paired with Kara Zor-El of Krypton." The machine states before turning off.

I continue to look at Kara, for the first time since she put her hand on the scanner she is looking back at me. She is really looking back at me, Kara. She looks like herself again, it only last a few second before it is like looking in a mirror again.

"Lena?" Kara says quietly.

"Yes Kara." I reply.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She says looking back at the wall.

"Neither did you, but I am glad we did know there will be know more secrets between us." I reply walking over to her.

"What do we do now though?" Kara asks turning to face me.

"We go home, in the morning we will find the IND transmitter and once we are back in our correct bodies I think we need to have a conversation." I say grabbing her hand and walking out of the lab.

We walk back home in silence, it's not awkward, it's a comfortable silence. When we arrive Alura is waiting for us with dinner. We eat and talk until the sun goes down and Kara begins to yawn.

"Come on Kara, I think you need to go to bed." I say nudging her gently.

"No, I'm fine, besides I'm not leaving you two along, you make fun of me." Kara says sleepily gesturing between me and Alura.

"Honestly Kara you are such a child sometimes, go to bed." Alura laughs.

"No, I am not going to bed without Lena." Kara says closing her eyes.

"Right come with me." I say standing and pulling Kara's hand.

"Where are we going?" Kara asks stumbling as she stood.

"Bed" I say as begin to walk towards the bedroom.

"Okay" Kara says smiling and following.

"Goodnight Alura." I say as I push Kara gently down the corridor.

"Goodnight Lena, Goodnight Kara." Alura replies laughing slightly. 

"Night." Kara mumbles as she continues down the corridor cause both Alura and I to chuckle.

I allow Kara to get changed in the room, whilst I get changed in the bathroom. As I leave I bump into Alura.

"Oh sorry Lena, I didn't see you there. Thank you for putting up with Kara, she is a bit of a pain, not that you have a choice though." She laughs.

"She is no trouble really." I says laughing.

"We will see about that, give it a few years then come back to me." Alura laughs as she continues to her room.

I chuckle as I walked into our room to see Kara asleep already, I turn of the lights and climb into bed with her. As soon as I lay down Kara wraps her arm around me muttering.

"Lena, cuddly Lena." She mumbles pulling me close.

"The Girl of Steel has two weaknesses it seems, one a harsh painful green glowing rock of death, the other, cuddles." I whisper laughing.

"Not all cuddles, just Lena cuddles, just Lena." Kara mumbles again.

"This is going to be a long few days isn't it." I sign to myself snuggling into Kara's cuddle and falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little filler chapter, next chapter is looking for the IND transmitter and more singing.

Lena's POV:

I awake in the middle of the night to see Kara shaking. She is mumbling something under her breath, but I can't quite make out what she was saying. 

"Kara are you okay?" I ask hoping she we wake up.

"Lena?" Kara mumbles.

"Kara are you awake?" I say sitting up.

"Lena, I'm sorry." Kara says.

"What are you sorry about?" I ask.

"I'm so sorry Lena, I tried, I really tried." Kara mumbles again.

"Kara? What's going on?" I question.

Kara's shaking gets worse and her mumbling becomes more incoherent.

"I couldn't...I let you...I couldn't...I lost...I wanted to...I tried but I couldn't...I let them...I was to weak." Kara mumbled between shakes and sobs.

"Kara, come on wake up, what ever is going on is not real. KARA WAKE UP!" I practically shout the last part.

Kara's shaking relaxes slightly and she opens her eyes. She looks at me blankly a few tears rolling down her face before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Kara darling are you okay?" I ask.

"Lena, I thought I lost you." Kara sighs into my chest.

"Kara I'm right here, you haven't lost me and I'm not going anywhere." I say playing with Kara's hair.

"I know Lena, its was just a nightmare but it felt so real, it was the worst one I've ever had." Kara said calming down slightly.

"Do you know what could have caused it?" I ask sinking back into the bed, continuing to hold Kara.

"Yes I do, but I would rather not say." Kara signs.

"That's okay Kara, just know I am here if you want to talk." I say.

"Thank you Lena." Kara mumbles again.

We both just lay there until we fall asleep again, the night is uneventful after that. I wake up in the morning wrapped in Kara's arms with my head on her chest. Her breathing is slow but steady, she is still asleep. I get up slowly so I don't wake her. I collect some clean clothes and head to the bathroom for a shower. Whilst showering I start to hum the song Kara sang to me. I soon begin to sing. 

"I don't know what it's like to be you,

I don't know what its like but I'm dying to,

If i could put myself in your shoes then, I'd know what it's like to be you" 

"As nice as you song Lena, could you sing something else?" I hear a voice say outside the bathroom door.

"What would you like me to sing?" I ask realising it was Kara

"What ever you want, just please not that." Kara said back with a loud sigh.

"Okay what about this?" I say as I begin to sing.

"Hey  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel  
Love your imperfections every angle  
Tomorrow comes and goes before you know  
So I just had to let you know  
  
The way that Gucci look on you, amazing  
But nothing can compare to when you're naked  
Now a Backwood and some Henny got you faded  
You're saying you're the one for me, I need to face it  
  
Started when we were younger  
Swear to God that I loved her  
Sorry that your mum found out  
Guess that we just really had the thunder  
Ain't nobody else said I'd be under  
Beautiful, beautiful life right now  
Beautiful, beautiful night right now  
No, no, no  
  
Hey  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel  
Love your imperfections every angle  
Tomorrow comes and goes before you know  
So I just had to let you know

The way that dress fall off you is amazing  
Love a miracle, a beautiful creation  
Baby, come a little closer let me taste it  
You came a little closer, now you're shaking  
  
Never ever gon' mislead you  
Don't believe the lies they feed you  
Stop and stare like a sculpture  
Painted in your colours  
Beautiful, beautiful life right now  
Beautiful, beautiful night right now  
Beautiful, beautiful by my side right now  
  
Hey  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel  
Love your imperfections every angle  
Tomorrow comes and goes before you know  
So I just had to let you know  
  
The way that Gucci look on you amazing  
But nothing can compare to when you're naked  
Tomorrow comes and goes before you know  
So I just had to let you know  
I just had to let you know  
Swear to God you're beautiful yeah" 

"Kara are you still there?" I ask as I finish singing.

"Yeah, I am." I hear Kara reply.

"Good."

 

Kara's POV:

I sit outside the bathroom listening to Lena sing in the shower, it was a good song choice. I get a little lost in the moment though. Suddenly the door opens and out steps Lena, she is wearing black tracksuit trousers and a plain white t-shirt. Once again she looks like herself again.

"Right I give up, Lena every so often you look like yourself again but the you soon go back to looking like me, each time it happens its for slightly longer then before but never permanent." I say very quickly.

"Oh good I thought I was going crazy. The same keeps happening with you, though I don't know what it means." Lena replied equally as quickly.

"Maybe the wish is wearing off" I suggest knowing full well that's not what is happening.

"As much as I would like that I don't think that is what is happening." Lena laughed.

"Anyway we can figure it out later, you need a shower." Lena laughed again holding her nose.

"I'm not even offended, I definitely do need a shower." I laughed as I walked into the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips.

Kara's POV:

I finish my shower and join Lena in the kitchen. I sit down opposite Lena, who is reading the news. I pick at a muffin, whilst staring at the wall.

"Have you seen mom anywhere?" I ask looking at Lena.

"She had to leave early this morning, something about the council." Lena replied.

"Oh, I was hoping to talk to her before we went to my father's lab but I guess it will have to wait." I sigh.

"I'm sure she will be around later. When are you thinking of going to the lab?" Lena asks looking up at me.

"I was hoping we could go after breakfast." I say as I continue to pick at my muffin.

"We might as well go now then as I am done and you don't seem to be enjoying that muffin." Lena laughed.

"Yeah I'm not really hungry." I laugh as I stand, gabbing my bag.

The short walk to my father's lab was done in silence. It was nice though, it was comfortable. We looked around for a while trying to find the IND transmitter but to no avail. Unlike the science guild's, my father's lab was destroyed, not completely but enough to make it very difficult to find anything. I was 13 when I was last in this lab, I could only just remember what the IND transmitter looked like.

"Kara?" Lena said suddenly.

"Yes Lena?" I replied.

"I know I said we would wait until we were back in our own bodies to talk about what happened yesterday but I need to know something." Lena said stopping what she was doing and looking at me.

"Okay." I said unsure, what she was going to say next.

"Do you really love me? I didn't imagine that part or something." Lena asks looking down slightly.

"Lena..." I say not sure how to say what I want to.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Lena says quickly before I can finish.

"Lena, I do love you. I didn't know what it was a first. I didn't know what love felt like. I mean I know what a friendship kind of love feels like but not love love that's different, it's a different kind of love. I didn't know the difference, even with Mon-El, I loved him but something wasn't right. With you though I get it. It's like, have you ever looked at someone and thought 'I really love you' They are just talking or humming or watching a movie or reading a book or laughing or something, there's something about them that in that moment that makes you think 'I just really love you'. That's what I get with you, every time. When you talk about something you care about you do so with such passion it makes you eyes widen and glow the brightest green I have ever seen. Your laugh is infectious, the smile that goes with it is so genuine and pure. You are smart, caring, compassionate. You always put others first even if it puts you danger. I wish I could explain your eyes, and how the sound of your voice give me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip and beat and everything I'm with you I feel complete. You allow my to feel human, allowed my to feel as though I belonged on Earth. I am glad Argo is still alive, it has brought my mother back to me but it never felt right, it didn't felt like to home I knew. I have a new home and that is where ever you are Lena, you are my home. I love every little thing about you. I messed up though, I loved you but didn't trust you. I made a mess of our whole relationship. I regret that, but I wouldn't do anything to change what has happen, we wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't done what I did, I wouldn't be confessing everything to you. I just want you, all your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm. Everything. I just want you. I'm not perfect. I'll annoy you, piss you off, say stupid things, then take it all back. But put that all aside and you'll never find someone who cares or loves you more than me." I ramble very quickly. 

I look up at Lena to see her crying, looking like herself and crying. I walk over to Lena and pull her into a hug.

"Lena are you okay?" I ask as she cries.

"Did you mean all of that?" She asks looking up.

"Every word." I say looking down at her. 

Lena starts to cry harder.

"Why are you crying?" I ask.

"Because you love me, but you will lose me." She says between sobs.

"I don't understand." I say confused.

"You will out live me Kara, you will out live me twice. You will love me and lose me and there is nothing either of us can do about it." Lena says continuing to cry.

"Lena...I won't out live you. I will give up my powers long before then, if it mean't I didn't have to live without you. But even if I did, I would love you long after you are gone." I say as an idea comes to my head.

I grab Lena's hand and begin to dance her around the lab whilst singing. 

"When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight  
If you need help, if you need help.  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe  
To make you well, to make you well.  
  
When enemies are at your door  
I'll carry you away from war  
If you need help, if you need help.  
Your hope dangling by a string  
I'll share in your suffering  
To make you well, to make you well.  
  
Give me reasons to believe  
That you would do the same for me.  
  
And I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.  
  
When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet.  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me.  
Tell me what you need, what do you need?  
  
I surrender honestly.  
You've always done the same for me.  
  
So I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.  
  
You're my back bone.  
You're my cornerstone.  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.  
You're my head start.  
You're my rugged heart.  
You're the pulse that I've always needed.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating...  
  
For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on.  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long, long after you're gone.  
  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.  
  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone."

Lena and I dance around the lab, she cheers up and even begins to giggle whilst I sing and dance her around the room. I take a step back and fall over something on the floor, pulling Lena down with me. We land on the floor with a thud, Lena lands on top of me. She still looks like herself, she has looked like herself this whole time.

"Hahaha, Kara. Are you okay? hahaha What happened?" Lena ask between fits of giggles.

"I'm okay, I tripped over this." I say pulling the machine out from under us.

"THE IND TRANSMITTER!" Lena shouts as her appearance changes and she looks like me again.

"WE FOUND IT!" I shouted happily.

"I think it found us." Lena jokes standing up.

"Come on let's go home." I say extending my hand for help up.

"Let's go home" Lena says helping me up.

We walk home talking about everything and nothing. I can't wait to go home. I can't wait to get my body back. I'm still not sure what will happen between me and Lena but I can't wait to find out. We walk in to find my mom sitting in the living room on her own reading the magazine Alex sent her. 

"Mom why are you reading that thing again?" I laugh as I sit down with her.

"Because I like to learn about the new trends on Earth, I am definitely not reading about my daughter and the CEO of L-Corp." Mom laughs.

"Mooom" I groan.

"Kara if you mom want's to read the magazine, it's not like everybody in National City hasn't already read it. If you phone worked here you would be swarmed with calls from Cat." Lena laughs sitting down next to me.

"Oh Rao, you're right how are we going to deal with that. I can deal with Cat but I don't want reporters at my door, that's what I do!" I say starting to panic.

"Oh how the tables have turned." Mom laughs.

"Kara relax, when we get back we can organise and official statement with Cat." Lena says

"But what will we tell her?" I panic.

"The truth, her favourite reporter and the CEO of L-Corp are dating."

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song 1 - Superman by Joe Brooks  
> Song 2 - Holding out for a hero By Bonnie Tyler (though I prefer the glee version because Melissa sings in it)

Lena's POV: 

"Okay we will tell her that." Kara says having not listen to what I said.

"Kara is there something you need to tell me?" Alura asks laughing.

"What? No." Kara says turning to look at Alura in confusion.

"Kara you just agreed to tell Queen of all Media, Cat Grant that you and Lena are dating." Alura laughed.

"What no I didn't." Kara said confused.

"Actually Darling you did and there is no taking it back now." I joked.

"Oh well, if that's what you want...I guess we could tell...Cat...that we are dating." Kara said shyly.

"You really are evil Lena, stop torturing the poor girl." Alura laughed.

"Eh Luthor genes nothing I can do about it." I shrugged.

"Kara honey Lena is joking." Alura says.

"Well actually I am half serious, I was planning on asking Kara out went we got back into our own bodies, might as well tell everyone now then by the time we do actually start dating everyone will have moved on to something more interesting. I mean if you want to." I say honestly looking at Kara. 

"Lena are you asking me out?" Kara asks.

"Will you Kara Zor-El, Danvers, Supergirl go out on a date with me? The moment we are in the correct bodies" I say getting down on one knee jokingly.

"I would love to, but get up you are not proposing." Kara laughed.

"Though if you were going to I would say yes for her, you two are made for each other." Alura laughed.

"That's it we are going to bed." Kara shouts playfully.

"Kara is 5 o'clock don't you think it is a bit early to go to bed." I laugh at Kara's silliness.

"Fine, we are going to make dinner." Kara says dragging me to the kitchen.

"She means I am going to make dinner she is going to watch." I say to Alura as I get swept away into the kitchen.

We walk into the kitchen and Kara starts to pull ingredients out of the cupboards, turning on the stove and actually starts to cook.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." I say poking Kara playfully.

"I can't really this is the only dish I know." Kara laughs.

"Looks like I will be doing most of the cooking then." I say sitting down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Well you are so good at it." Kara smiles.

"Compliment me into cooking. I like it, got tactic." I laughed.

"Will you sing something for me?" Kara asks.

"I don't know Kara, I'm not a very good singer." I say apprehensively.

"Come on, you need to have more faith in yourself." Kara says turning to me.

"Okay fine" I say thinking of a song.

"There are no words  
To paint a picture of you girl  
Your eyes and those curves  
It's like you're from some other world  
You walk in my way  
Oh God it's so frustrating  
  
So why do I disappear  
When you come near?  
It makes me feel so small  
Why do I blow my lines  
Most every time  
Like I've got no chance at all?" 

I grab Kara's hand and start dancing her around the room like she had done with me earlier.  
  
"If I could be your superman  
I'd fly you to the stars  
And back again  
'Cause every time you touch my hand  
You feel my powers  
Running through your veins  
  
But I can only write this song  
And tell you that I'm not that strong  
'Cause I'm no superman  
I hope you like me as I am"

I do me best Superman pose, whilst Kara laughs at me.  
  
"No it ain't no lie  
I have to tell you how I feel  
But each time that I try  
It gets a little more unreal  
You say my name  
Oh God I can't stop shaking  
  
So why do I disappear  
When you come near?  
It makes me feel so small  
If I could read your mind  
Girl would I find  
Any trace of me at all?"

Kara swings me into a spin then pulls me close again, in a very ridiculous fashion.   
  
"If I could be your superman  
I'd fly you to the stars  
And back again  
'Cause every time you touch my hand  
You feel my powers  
Running through your veins  
  
But I can only write this song  
And tell you that I'm not that strong  
'Cause I'm no superman  
I hope you like me as I am  
  
I'm no superman  
I'm no superman  
  
If I could be your superman  
I'd fly you to the stars  
And back again  
'Cause every time you touch my hand  
You feel my powers  
Running through your veins  
  
But I can only write this song  
And tell you that I'm not that strong  
'Cause I'm no superman  
I hope you like me as I am" 

I finish singing and dancing around the room and Kara laughs.

"Really Lena, Superman?" Kara asks

"Really Kara." I laugh.

"Sing another one, but I swear to god if you sing about superman again I am leaving you here." Kara threatens.

"Okay no more Superman."

"Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn, I dream of what I need  
  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life  
  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet"

"I thought I said no more Superman!" Kara shouted playfully. 

"Okay hold on let me fix it."

"Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Supergirl to sweep me off my feet"

"Much better." Kara says as she stirs whatever she is cooking.

"Stop interrupting me." I say playfully.

"Racing on the thunder and rising up with the heat  
It's gonna take a Supergirl to sweep me off my feet  
  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood  
  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night"

"Your hero is here, currently not very strong or fast and I haven't come from a fight, but I bring food." Kara said as she handed me a bowl of strange looking food.

"Are you sure you can cook?" I ask sceptically. 

"Yeah, this is the one meal I can make, even Maggie used to eat it so it's definitely edible." Kara laughed.

We walked through to the dinning room where Alura was waiting. The three of us ate dinner in quite, afterwards we talking before Kara insisted it was time for bed. As we entered the bedroom Kara picked me up closing the door with her foot and threw us both onto the bed.

"If you wanted to get me in bed there were easier ways then this." I laughed.

"That's not what this is." Kara said turning bright red.

"Well what is it then?" I ask.

"I'm just sleepy and I sleep better with you so I want to make the most of it." Kara said pulling me into a hug.

Both of us fell asleep like that, still in our clothes from the day and on top of the covers.

 

Kara's POV:

We woke up the next morning in a comfortable knot. We both showered and got dressed before saying goodbye to my mom and heading back to Earth. When we arrived Alex was waiting for us.

"I'm guessing you two are still in each others bodies and there wasn't some kind of magic transformation on Argo." Alex says as she takes the IND transmitter from Lena.

"No transformation." Lena says sighing.

"At least you have the powers back now, that's something." I add trying to bring some good news.

"That reminds me, I'm going to need to borrow Lena." Alex says smirking.

"Why?" Lena and I ask at the same time.

"We have developed a new truth serum that should work on kryptonians." Alex say still smirking.

"Why have you developed a truth serum?" I ask.

"So I can ask you things and get a truthful answer, well ask Lena things at the moment." Alex says.

"Well if you are going to test it now I want to come." I say 

"Okay Kara, lets go to the lab." Alex say walking out of the room.

Lena and I follow Alex to her lab where she presents a bright blue liquid and tell Lena to drink it. Lena drinks the serum and sit down in the chair.

"Lena, you went to Argo with Kara correct?" Alex asks.

"Correct"

"Whilst on Argo did you visit the science guild labs?" Alex questions.

"Yes we did."

"Did you use the reader?" Alex asks

"How did you know about that reader?" I snap.

"Alura told me, we have spoken everyday since you went." Alex replies calmly.

"How did she know? Oh well whatever. Wait dies this mean you got the phone working?" I ask 

"Yes it is working. Now Lena did you use the reader?" Alex asks turning back to Lena.

"Yes we did" Lena says looking at me.

"Is Kara hiding anything from me?" Alex asks.

"She is." 

"Would you like to tell me what it is?" Alex asks smirking.

"No"

"Urgh, you I should have seen that coming. What is she hiding from me?" Alex ask frustrated.

"SHE DROPPED YOUR TOOTHBRUSH IN THE TOILET DIDN'T CLEAN IT OR TELL YOU ABOUT IT AND IT CAUSES HER TO HAVE NIGHTMARES BECAUSE SHE IS SCARED OF WHAT YOU WILL DO WHEN YOU FIND OUT! OH GOD SHE IS GONNA KILL ME!" Lena shouts before slapping her hand over her mouth.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Kara's POV:

"LENA!" I shout as she tells Alex.

"KARA!" Lena shouts back.

"Will you two shut up! Thank you Lena, I knew Kara was hiding something from me. Kara watch you back." Alex says as she gives me and evil smirk before leaving the lab.

"She was way to calm about that, now I'm scared." Lena said nervously laughing.

"Lena I can't believe you told her she is gonna kill me." I say as I pace around the lab.

"Come on Kara, she loves you more then anything, she won't kill. She might hurt you a little bit, but you will be fine. I hope." Lena says laughing.

"That's it, come with me." I shout grabbing Lena's hand a pulling her out the lab, she could have easily resisted now the powers have returned.

I drag Lena all the way to the training room. She looks almost scared but plays it off. 

"Kara I know you are upset but punching me won't help." Lena laughed.

"It might, but we are actually just here to do some sparing." I joke

"Kara promise me this isn't because I told Alex about her toothbrush." Lena says sceptically.

"I promise this is not about you betraying me." I laugh.

"Oh I betrayed you did I? I seem to remember a certain someone keeping something very huge from me for years, got very angry about me owning kryptonite even though the DEO has some, need I go on." Lena said almost angrily. 

"Okay, okay, I deserved that. You know how sorry I am about all of that, will you ever forgive me for it. I say looking at my feet.

"Eventually I will, after everything that has happened in these last few days it would be impossible to not forgive you. I haven't forgotten about it though Kara, it does still anger me. You didn't trust me, you claim to love me but you didn't trust me." Lena says calmer this time.

"I realise that Lena. I was in a difficult situation and I lost all rational thinking. I do love you Lena and I trust you, with my life and maybe this will help prove that." I say walking over to the kryptonite emitters scanner.

"What are you talking about Kara?" Lena asks following me slightly.

"Do you remember when we first trained and I told you I was the only one who could turn on the emitters?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lena says confused.

"Well now you can too." I say putting my hand on the scanners, turning the emitters on.

Lena grunts as the pain kicks in before quickly regaining her composure.

"You gave me access to the emitters." Lena said shocked.

"Yes, I told you I trust you with my life." I say looking at Lena.

"Thank you Kara." Lena says simply.

We stand looking at each other for a moment, Lena smiles at me before walking over to one of the locker to collect some spare training clothes, I do the same then head to the changing room. When I return Lena is already changed and waiting for me.

"You ready?" I ask stepping onto the mat.

"Born ready?" Lena replies with a smirk.

We spare for a couple of hours before tiring. Lena throw some good punches, she is getting the hand of it much quicker then I thought she would making it a much harder fight. Lena goes to step away but I grab her arm, pulling her back I sweep my foot behind her legs causing her to fall flat on her back with a thud, swinging my leg over her, I sit lightly on her stomach holding her arm above her head. Lena tries to get free but I hold her down.

"What was that for?" She asks with a huff.

"That was for telling Alex." I whisper into her ear.

"Fair enough." Lena says relaxing slightly.

"and this is because I want to." I say tickling Lena.

Lena screams and tries to wiggle away but can't.

"And...they call me....evil." She shouts in between fits of laughter.

"Speaking of evil, When do you want to go visit Lex?" I ask getting off of Lena and sitting opposite her.

"I don't know Kara, I don't think I can face him. He has changed and as much as I loved him, he has tried to kill me how am I supposed to ask him for help now. What do we even tell him?" Lena says sadly.

"We tell him what ever we have to to get the synthetic kryptonite. You don't have to go if you don't want to, its me he will be expecting anyway." I say gesturing to me current appearance.

"Oh no, you are not visiting him on your own. I will come with you. We can go tomorrow if you want, get it over and done with." Lena says looking up at me.

"The sooner the better I say. We will go tomorrow, I will have Alex phone the guards to clear our access." I say.

"Okay. Can we go home now? It's been a long day." Lena asks standing up.

"Sure Lena we can watch a movie and eat ice cream." I say excitedly as I stand.

We leave the DEO after telling Alex about our plans to see Lex. Lena insists we drive home because she doesn't feel like flying, so has someone drop of one of her cars, that she then make me drive. She soon regrets letting me drive. We arrive at Lena's building, park her car and take the lift straight up to her penthouse. I order food for the both of us whilst Lena has a shower and gets changed. The food arrived and we sat on the couch watching Jurassic World. It got late and I stood to leave.

"Kara?" Lena asks.

"Yes Lena."

"Where are you going? I was comfy." Lena whines.

"It's late, I should probably get going." I say reaching for my bag.

"No" Lena says simply.

"What do you mean, No?" I laugh.

"Get back over here, I was comfortable and you are not leaving." Lena says in her CEO voice.

"Lena...I need to go."

"You don't need to go. You could stay." Lena says looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"How do you do that? It's my face, why can't I say no to my own face. It's not fair." I groan as I put my bag down.

"Now you know what it's like when you ask for things." Lena laughs. 

I lay back down on the couch and Lena snuggles into me. We are both asleep within minutes. I wake up early the next morning, Lena is practically asleep on top of me. I look over at the clock and see it is only 4 in the morning, I soon fall back asleep. Hours later I am woken by flashing lights and talking. Keeping my eyes closed I listen, to figure out how I am going to face the intruders. 

"CLARK, I told you to turn the flash off." I heard one of the voices whisper yell.

"I thought I did." I heard a voice say, I instantly recognised the voice.

Kal? What is he doing in Lena's penthouse again?

I open my eyes and I am greeted by the sight of my cousin and his girlfriend. Kal is standing over me with a phone in my face and Lois is slightly behind him.

"Kal seriously what are you doing here." I whisper yell at him.

"I have news for you, security let me up and the door was unlocked so I thought I would just come in." He shrugs. 

"I tried to tell him that's not how it works but he didn't listen." Lois laughs behind him.

"I know how it works Lois, but they looked so cute I had to come get a photo." Kal laughed.

"You mean you used your X-RAY vision to look through Lena's door. What if I hadn't been here? Wait how did you convince security to let you up? It took years for me to get him to let me in without phoning Lena first." I ask.

"Yes I used my X-RAY vision and I knew your where here because where else would you be." Kal says sitting down.

"As for how we got up here, Superman can be very persuasive." Lois said sitting next to Kal.

"You mean you came here as Superman?" I whisper shout.

"Yeah, we flew from Metropolis." Kal says like it was no big deal.

"That's twice in just over a week Superman has come to visit Lena Luthor, what if people saw you?" I say.

"Kara calm down, it's fine." Kal says.

"Kara? What's going on who are you talking to?" Lena ask sleepily as she wakes up.

"Good morning Lena. It's kind of a family meeting, I didn't know they were here." I say looking at Lena.

"Who is here?" Lena says sitting up slightly allowing me to do the same.

"Kal-El and Lois." I reply.

"Clark Kent? Again? Wait did you say Lois? As in Lois Lane?" Lena says suddenly snapping up into a sitting position and looking around the room.

"Good afternoon Miss Luthor, Sorry about Clark he doesn't know when to stop sometimes." Lois said extending a hand to Lena.

"Good to finally meet you Miss Lane. Don't worry about Clark, Kara is the same sometimes, must be a Super thing." Lena laughs as she shakes Lois' hand.

"Wait did you say afternoon?" Lena asks suddenly.

"Yeah, it's 2." Kal said looking at his watch.

"OH GOD, I'M LATE FOR WORK!!" Lena shouts standing up.

"Woah, calm down Lena, I booked the rest of the week off for the both of us, we need to work on fixing this problem and there was nothing of extreme importance to do at L-Corp." I said putting a hand out to stop Lena running off.

"Oh okay thank you Kara." Lena says sitting back down.

"Now Clark, I know I said I wanted to meet Lois but not like this." Lena laughs turning to face Kal-El.

"Actually Lena we are not here for that." Kal laughs.

"Well the do you care explaining why you have broken into my penthouse."" Lena says sternly.

"We have some news for the both of you, I was going to phone ahead first but Clark couldn't wait." Lois laughs.

"Okay what is it?" I ask looking between Kal and Lois.

"We are getting married!" Kal shouts happily.

"You are?" Lena and I both shout as I notice the ring on Lois' finger.

"Yes, I asked Lois this morning." Kal said happily.

"That great, I am happy for the both of you but I don't see why this involves me, could you not have just Facetimed Kara?" Lena laughs.

"Actually Lena, I would like your help picking out a dress. You have amazing fashion sense, and I figured I should get to know to know you. You are important to Kara and Kara is important to Clark so be default you are important to me." Lois laughs.

"Really Lois? I would be honoured to help you pick your dress. I have been wanting to meet you for awhile long before I met Clark, you are an incredible woman" Lena smiles.

"Says the woman who has single-handedly turned L-Corp around and helped save the world." Lois says.

"Umm as nice as this is, Lena and I need to get ready. We are going to see Lex at 3." I say feeling bad for cutting in.

"You are going to see Lex as in Lex Luthor?" Kal asks shocked.

"Sadly yes, he has the synthetic gold kryptonite we need to power the machine that will switch us back." Lena replies.

"Do you mind if Lois and I tag along, could be interesting?" Kal asks.

"Feel free, I could use all the support I could get." Lena laughs.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Lena's POV:

Kara, Clark, Lois and I headed off to the maximum security prison Superman had thrown Lex into. I was apprehensive about going to see Lex, I had loved him as children he was the only who believed in me, but he changed, he went insane, he has sent people to kill me. He is not the brother I loved, he is a stranger now. I am glad I have Kara with me. I am also kind of glad Clark and Lois, if things go bad Clark will calm Kara down and Lois can calm Clark down. We arrived quicker then I would have liked. We were searched and talked through the security protocols in case Lex tried anything. Soon Kara and I were sat at a table in a dark visitors room, Clark and Lois stood behind us. Suddenly the door lock clicked and in walked Lex escorted by two of the biggest police officers I have ever seen. Lex sat down in the chair opposite, he was handcuffed to the table and floor. The whole time he remained emotionless. The two officers gave us a quick nod and exited the room. The five of us remained in silence for a moment before Lex finally spoke. 

"Well, well what do we have here?" He spat sounding like a comic book villain.

"My dear sister finally comes to visit and she brings along back up. What do we have? Ah yes Miss Lane, a pleasure as always and best of all, the world finest Supers." Lex spat as he eyed the people in the room.

"Lex Luthor, good to see you, how have they been treating you in here? Does it meet your standards?" Lois joked.

"It's much better now you're here. Shame you had to bring the Aliens with you." Lex said leaning back in his chair.

"How did you know Kara is kryptonian?" Kara asks pretending to be me.

"Mother has been keeping me updated on current events. Though it wasn't hard to figure out." Lex smirked.

"Of course Lillian told you." Kara sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Lena, I'm sure she would have told you but she is a very busy woman, it must have slipped her mind." Lex said grinning evilly.

"I'm not listening to this anymore, Lex we need to know where you hid your synthetic gold kryptonite." I said slamming my hand on the table smashing two holes in it.

"It seems Supergirl has a temper on her. This is why you shouldn't be allowed on Earth, what if that table had been a person, Tut tut." Lex said shaking his head.

"If you don't tell me where the kryptonite is that table will be a person!" I shouted standing up.

Kara stood up beside me putting her arm out to stop me lunging for Lex.

"Lena, calm down, he isn't worth it, look at me Lena, sit back down, let me handle this." Kara whispered softly in my ear.

"This is why people hate the Luthors, why have you got to make my life difficult." I muttered as I sat back down.

"I see you have this one under your control, nicely done Lena, I'm impressed." Lex laughed as Kara sat back down as well.

"Shut it Luthor" Clark snarled from behind me.

"Ah Clark Kent, I was wondering when you would join in the party." Lex said leaning forward slightly.

"Just tell us where the kryptonite is, so we can leave you to rot it this place." Clark growled.

I know he hated Lex but this is a very different side to him. Even when he was shouting at Kara he was not like this.

"Now, now, Superman have a little patience, I will tell you where it is. After you tell me why you want it. It takes away your powers right? Don't tell me you are hanging up the cape?" Lex laughed.

"Why we need it is none of your concern Lex." Kara snaps.

"No I guess not, it's not like I'm ever getting out of here." Lex says leaning back into his chair. 

"So tell us where it is." I snap.

"No." Lex says simply.

"Why not? Like you said it wouldn't matter to you." Kara snaps.

"Lena, Lena so innocent. Do you remember that picture in dad's study, the one with the devils. That should be upside down. We know better now, don't we? Devils don't come from hell beneath us. No, they come from the sky. As long as you continue to associate with these two monsters in such a friendly manner, I will never tell you where it is." Lex laughed.

I stand up, walk over to the door and knock loudly to the guard to let us out. He comes and opens the door. Lois and Clark leave first. Kara however is still sat glaring at Lex, I know is she had her powers there would be a hole in the wall behind him.

"Come on 'Lena', let's go." I say.

Kara looks at me before standing and walking through the door.

"Do come back and visit sometime." Lex shouts as the door closes behind me.

We walk back to the car, saying goodbye to Clark and Lois, Kara and I get in and begin to drive home. I miss the turn for National City and Kara questions me.

"Lena you missed the turn where are we going?" She asks looking at me confused.

"The old Luthor mansion, there is a painting I think you might like." 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song - Crazy 'bout You by Reed Deming

Kara's POV:

"The devil painting right? You think that has something to do with where he hid the kryptonite." I ask realising what Lena meant.

"I think that's where he hid the kryptonite. My father had a lead lined safe build behind in when I was younger. It would be the perfect place to hide the kryptonite. I don't think he would have reminded me about the painting if it hadn't have been important." Lena says looking straight ahead at the road, her facial expression not changing.

"How far away is the mansion?" I asked.

"It's a few hours away, we won't get there until 8 at least. We can stay there the night and come back in the morning or find a hotel if you are uncomfortable with staying." Lena says looking at me slightly.

"We can stay there, it can't be that bad. You know it would have been easier and quicker to fly?" I ask playfully.

"Yes I know, but I am trying to avoid flying as much as possible. I've never enjoyed it." Lena sighs.

"We are going to fix that when I get my powers back. You need to like flying to be my friend, it's just how is works." I laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"Guess I will have to stop being your friend then." Lena laughed back. 

About an hour into our drive Lena turned the radio on and 'THE' song starts to play. She quickly turns over the channel.

"That damn song, honestly its everywhere." Lena laughs.

"I know, we will never escape it will we?" I laugh.

"No probably not." Lena chuckles. 

A new song starts to play on the radio. I start to sing along.

"You and me would never ever work  
And even if I tried babe I know I'm getting hurt  
But I'm still a fool, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
You're everything I need but I never say the words  
I see you in my dreams and I hear you in my thoughts  
I need you in my life like light needs the dark  
I think about you and my mind is drifting off  
Wanna be in your world, I just wanna get lost"

Lena looks at me and laughs. I start too do a very badly choreographed dance routine in my seat.  
  
"You don't think straight when you're falling in love  
You don't think straight when you're falling in love  
And it would be a mistake to hold you close  
But you're still the one that I need the most  
And after all this time"

I look straight at Lena as I sing the next part.  
  
"I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you"  
  
I stop dancing and just sing the song, Lena is still laughing at me though.

"You're a work of art and I wanna be the brush  
But it's the kind of art that I could never touch  
You're the kind of heart that I could never love  
A flower so pretty that you can't pick it up  
We're two different people in two different worlds  
And all of this paints got my mind in a swirl  
The reds and the blues seem to get mixed up  
A victim of myself and a troubled kid in love  
  
You don't think straight when you're falling in love  
You don't think straight when you're falling in love  
And it would be a mistake to hold you close  
But you're still the one that I need the most  
And after all this time  
  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you"

Lena joins in with the next bit which makes me laugh.  
  
"Head says stop, heart says go  
Head says stop, heart says go  
Head says stop, heart says go  
Head says stop, heart says go  
Head says stop, heart says go  
Head says stop, heart says go  
Head says stop, heart says go  
Head says stop, heart says go  
  
I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
I'm still, I'm still crazy 'bout you  
  
Do you know I'm crazy 'bout you  
Do you know I'm crazy 'bout you  
Do you know  
Do you know I'm crazy 'bout you"

Lena and I continue to talk and sing for the last part of the journey. Soon we are driving along a very long driveway to the Luthor Mansion.

"Here we are the place I spent my childhood, when I was home from boarding school." Lena sighs.

"It's huge!" I say shocked.

"Tell me about it, sometimes I would go days without seeing anybody, not that I'm complaining." Lena says walking up and opening the door.

"I can imagine. It's not the kind of place a child should grow up in." I say following Lena though the door.

The house was huge. Its was very old looking on the outside, almost run down. On the inside however it was clean and tidy but still old and creepy.

"You learn to grow up quickly living here. Though I am the women I am because of it I woould never allow my children to grow up in a place like this. I've learn from experience children need their childhood." Lena says.

"I completely agree." I said simply. 

Lena gave me a small tour on the way to Lionel's study right at the back of the house. When we arrived at the room Lena paused for a moment before pushing the heavy door open effortlessly.

"Woah super strength comes in handy, even my father struggled with that door." Lena joked as she stepped into the room.

The room itself was dark and dingy. There was a large desk along the middle of the back wall. Books all over the place, a few chairs dotted around the room and a large grand fireplace. As for the painting there were lots though I instantly recognised the one Lex had referred to.  

"This is the painting, the safe is behind it. You should probably opened it." Lena says pointing to the painting and taking a step back.

I reach over and take down the painting sure enough there was a large lead lined safe behind it. It required a code to open. I thought for a moment before typing in a code.

"I don't know the code..." Lena said before seeing I had already opened it.

"How did you know the code?" Lena asked shocked.

"It was your birthday." I state simply.

"Really? Father said he never used birthdays as they were to easy to get." Lena says shocked.

"Well the code was 0221, which is your birthday, February 21st." I say reaching into the safe.

"Oh okay. Is the kryptonite in there?" Lena asked. 

"I think so, I think it is in this." I said lifting out a briefcase. 

"Open it." Lena says.

"I can't it needs a code and this one is definitely not your birthday." I say laughing slightly.

"How many numbers? Lena asked.

"14" I replied.

"Try 19...21...16...5...18...13...1...14" Lena say thinking slightly.

I type the numbers in and the case unlocks. I lift the lid slightly and there is a glowing gold light. The kryptonite. I close the lid and lock it. Making a mental note of the number.

"How did you figure out the code" I asked Lena.

"It's Lex, brilliant yet simple Lex, the number correspond to letters, they spell out..."

"Superman?" I cut Lena off.

"Exactly." Lena laughs.


	19. Chapter 19

Kara's POV: 

"Well now we have found the synthetic kryptonite we should probably go to bed, it's late." I say putting the case back into the safe until the morning.

"We should, I don't know about you but I am exhausted." Lena says yawning.

"After you then." I say walking over to the door and holding it open for Lena.

"Such a gentlewoman." Lena says laughing slightly.

"I try." I joke.

I follow Lena out of Lionel's office and towards her childhood bedroom. She was right when she said this place was creepy. The paintings all seemed to follow you, even with the lights on it way far too dark and the floor boards creaked under our feet. We walk all the way to the back of the mansion, where Lena's room was,far away from the others. Lena sighed heavily before pushing the door open and walking in. She walked over to the large drawers and pulled out some old clothes. She hands me an old university jumper and some pyjama bottoms. I take them politely. Lena takes out some clothes for herself and walks into the on suite bathroom leaving me to get changed. I get changed as quickly as possible and sit on the edge of the bed. After a few minutes I hear a smashing sound coming from the bathroom. I jump up and run in to check on Lena. I walk in to find the bathroom mirror smashed, the sink hanging off the wall and Lena sat on the floor crying. She looked like herself, she looked like my Lena but she was broken. I had never seen her like this. I walk over and sat next to her. If it weren't for the fact she was in my body I would be checking for wounds.

"Lena? Are you okay? What happened?" I say softly.

She doesn't answer me, she just sits there and continues to cry.

"Lena? Talk to me." I say reaching to put my hand on her arm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lena screams shoving me across the room into the wall.

"Lena, what's wrong, what happened?" I say softly after recovering from the shock of being pushed.

She doesn't answer me, she just sits there crying. I decide to stop. I sit on the other side of the bathroom quietly watching her until she soon cry herself to sleep. Careful not to wake her I get up and walk over to her. Slowly I lift her from the ground and carry her to the bed. Once Lena is safely in bed I clean up most of the mess in the bathroom, cutting my hand on a shard of mirror. I clean the cut the best I could before collecting a spare blanket and settling into the chair in the corner. I stay awake watching Lena in case she wakes. I must have fallen asleep because I am awoken by Lena gently shaking me and calling my name.

"Kara? Are you awake?" She says sadly.

"Lena, are you okay?" I ask sitting up.

"No. Are you? I pushed you pretty hard." Lena ask crying slightly.

"No lasting damage. What happened Lena?" I ask standing up and walking Lena back to bed.

"It's this house, it brought back so many bad memories from my childhood and the visit with Lex, it all got to much." Lena cries.

"You should have said something." I say getting into the bed and pulling Lena into a hug.

"I know, but I've never had anyone to talk to before and I didn't know what to do. I was alone and I panicked." Lena says sadly.

"Well now you have me and you will always have me." I say softly.

"I know. You know if you hadn't have come to my office that day, you know after Jack, I wouldn't be here." Lena sighed.

"Lena..." I start to say.

"No Kara it's true. I had tried to kill myself before. When Lex first when mad, when I realised I had lost him. I had a shit childhood, constantly being send away to boarding school where I would be bullied and abused only to come home to a much worse fate. I was so young, I had lost my mother then been thrown into a family straight from hell. Lex was the only thing keeping ME sane, he loved me, or I thought he did. After he went mad, I was sat in his office in Metropolis. I had just got off the phone with 'mother' and I couldn't take it anymore, I had been chased around by reporters wanting a statement. I had seen Superman lurking around throughout the day, no doubt make sure I was not about to help Lex. I'd had enough of it all, I swallowed the bottle of painkillers. It didn't work obviously, one of Lex's assistants found me and rushed me to hospital. I went to therapy for a few years then stopped going. I was fine, not happy but fine. Superman had captured Lex, I had just gained control over one of the biggest companies in the world. I just got on with it. Then Jack happened, I told you about us, he was a great friend and I loved him. I really did love him. But I had to chose didn't I. Jack or Supergirl. I did what was best for National City not what was best for me. I caused his death.  Effectively I killed him. That day when I was sat in my office, I was going to try again. I was going to lock the door and try again. I had just lost everyone who ever cared or loved me. But you walked in, you had a vase full of flowers, that cute little sad smile. I could see what you were doing, you were so slow and calm, but you were there for me. When no one else cared you came. You made me realise I still had someone left. I knew I couldn't do it after that. You own death is something that happens to everyone else, I couldn't do that to you. I didn't even know how much you cared but I couldn't risk destroying you as well. There are no words that really describe how I was feeling and how you made me feel but I hope you understand." Lena said tears flowing down HER face.

"Lena I had no idea you felt like that." I say pulling her even closer if that was even possible.

"No one did Kara, it's not your fault." Lena says.

"Do you remember what I said to you that day?" I ask.

"Yes." Lena nods.

"Well I mean it Lena, I WILL always be your friend. And I WILL always protect you. You should know you can always talk to me about how you are feeling. I don't want you to every feel like that again. You are LENA LUTHOR, intelligent, powerful, kind, hilarious. You have done great things in the world and will continue to do so. You may have lost your family and Jack but you have gained a new family. Winn loves you, James says you are incredible, my mom was more sad seeing you go then me anyone would think you were her daughter. Alex is tough but even she loves you in here own way. Brainy was impressed along with the rest of the DEO. John and Eliza both loved you, maybe not a first but they now know they were wrong.You have gained a new family with us. You are very important to all of us. Besides if you don't like the DEO family, I'm sure Sam and Ruby would love to have you." I say laughing slightly at my joke.

"Kara..." Lena starts.

"Lena don't, whatever you are about to say it can wait, I'm not finished. You Lena are my sun. You're the one reason I wake up in the morning, you're the one reason I find a way to smile, You're the one person that can change everything around when it is going bad. Your eyes, your smile, your everything, your laugh, your looking in your eyes when you talk to me. It's just everything about you make me want you more. Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. You've changed my life for the better. I am inspired to be different when I'm with you. I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we area together is the greatest day of my life. Lena I want you to come to me if you ever feel like that again, I want you to let me help you." I say.

"Kara...I don't know what to say. If I knew you weren't going to change back into me I would kiss you right now." Lena admits. 

"...." I can't say anything.

Lena chuckles then pulls me back into a hug and we soon fall asleep again until the morning. We collect the synthetic kryptonite and head straight for the DEO. 


	20. Chapter 20

Kara's POV:

When we arrive at the DEO Alex rushes to take the Kyrptonite from me. She gives Lena and I a weird look but doesn't say anything. I can't stop replaying the events of last night. Lena said she would kiss me, if she knew I wasn't going to turn back into her she would kiss me. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. She has hardly spoken to me since. I know I should talk to her but I can't. I don't know what to say. I know I love her, but the idea that she loves me back is still unbelievable even though she admitted she does. What if she didn't mean it. 

"Kara are you okay?" I hear a voice next to me say. 

I turn to look at the person who spoke. It was Lena. She smiled at me then spoke again.

"Hello? Earth to Kara? Are you okay? You haven't moved since Alex left." She chuckles waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah, I find, just thinking." I reply chuckling awkwardly.

"What about?" Lena asks raising an eyebrow.

"You" I say shyly.

"Why would you be wasting your time thinking about me?" Lena asks laughing

"Ummm....well...where did Alex go?" I ask changing the subject.

"I know what you are doing Kara, but she went to set up the machine. She said it could take a few days so we are free to go." Lena laughed.

"Oh okay, good. What do yo....." I get cut of buy my phone ringing. It's Cat. I wait a few seconds then answer the call.

"Miss Grant, how are..." I get cut off again.

"KEIRA!! FINALLY YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE!! YOU AND LENA LUTHOR!! I NEED DETAILS!!! I NEED INFO!!! I NEED AN INTERVIEW!! FORGET THE PRESIDENT THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!" Cat screams down the phone.

"Ms Grant calm down. If you really want an interview you can have one. How quickly can you get to National City?" I chuckle looking at Lena to make sure it's okay. Lena nods and laughs with me.

"I CAN HEAR YOU TWO LAUGHING!" Cat shouts.

"Sorry Ms Grant." I chuckle.

"Anyway Keira I am already in National City, I came back yesterday for a conference. How quickly can you and Lena get to her office?" Cat chuckles after calming down.

"We are a few minutes away." I say looking at Lena who sighed and walked off to change into the suit know full well we were the other side of the city.

"Good, see you in 5 minutes." Cat said before hanging up. 

Lena soon walked back in now wearing the Supergirl suit. We walked over to the balcony. In one quick movement Lena swept me up and we were flying across National City. We arrived at L-Corp in a matter of minutes landing on the roof. Lena changed into some normal clothes and we headed down to the office. 

"What exactly are we going to tell her?" I asked.

"The truth I guess. Well as close to the truth as we can get." Lena laughed.

"Why don't we just tell her the complete truth? I mean she won't publish what we don't want her to and I trust her. Plus could you imagine her face." I laughed.

"Oh God I can see her face now. if you are sure why not tell her the truth." Lena laughed.

"I'm sure. It will be funny besides it might be easier too answer her question that way." I laugh.

"Okay we tell her the TRUTH." Lena laughed walking off. 

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Wait a second." Lena said before speeding off. When Lena returned she was wearing the suit.

"If we are going to tell her we might as well make it fun. You go down and when she asks where 'Kara' is I will come in through the balcony door and we can go from there." Lena laughed excitedly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you thins excited for something. Okay then Supergirl you best get in position." I laughed as Lena flew off.

I walked down to Lena's office and sat down at her desk. A few moments later Cat walks in like she owns the place. 

"Miss Luthor good to see you. Where is Kara? Don't tell me she had to run off." Cat laughs sitting down opposite me.

"Actually Ms Grant see should be here in 3...2...1" I say as Lena lands on the balcony. Cat doesn't seen to react.

"Good morning Ms Grant. Lena." 'Supergirl' says as she walked in a gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Supergirl or should I say Kara." Cat laughs leaning back in her chair.

"You knew?!" Lena and I both ask shocked. 

"Of course I did Kara, I asked you about it several times. I don't know how you managed to have two of you in the same place but it didn't fool me." Cat chuckles

"I really thought I had fooled you. The was my friend John he is a martian, then can transform into people." I say forgetting I was Lena.

"Oh so it was your idea Miss Luthor." Cat asks leaning forward.

"Actually Ms Grant it's me Kara. I have a lot of explaining to do." I laughed awkwardly. Lena motioned towards the couch and we all got up and moved to sit on it. 

"I take it this is all of the record." Cat laughs.

"Of course can't reveal Kara to the world. Oh and there is a lot of paperwork you are have to going to sign after this." Lena says sitting next to me.

"Okay. Well then you two start from the beginning." Cat laughed.

We told Ms Grant everything from our fight, to the days on Argo and the night at the Luthor Mansion. We told how we had switched bodies and why.

"If you don't mind me saying you two are idiots." Cat said once we had finish.

"And why would that be?" Lena asked.

"It took you 2 years, 2 fights, several songs and completely switching bodies to figure out what everyone knew after two days." Cat laughed.

"In my defence....yeah I got nothing." I laughed.

"There really is no excuse." Lena laughed.

"You two are made for each other." Cat laughed.

"I know there are certain thing I can't mention but can I still tell the world about you two?" Cat asked.

I look at Lena to make sure it is okay.

"Of course, people are bound to find out, who better to tell them?" Lena says.

"Thank you, I will send you a copy before it is published so you can take anything out." Cat says standing.

"Thank you Ms Grant, I will send over someone from the DEO with the papers for you to sign." I say standing to see Cat out.

Cat and I walk over to the door, just as Cat is leaving she turns to me.

"I expect an invitation." She says.

"To what?" I ask.

"Your wedding of course." With that said she walks out closing the door behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

Lena's POV:

Kara and I have been going about 'our' lives for the last few days whilst Alex has been setting up the machine. We finally got a call from Alex this morning telling us to come to the DEO because it was finally ready. I walked into the DEO to see Alex and Kara talking in her office. It looked like an important conversation so I waited outside and refrained from listening. Kara finally noticed I was outside and came out of the office. She didn't say anything say just pulled my into a very tight hug and held me for a few moments.

"Kara, honey are you okay?" I asked after a moment.

"I am now." She said looking up at me, she had clearly been crying.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked wiping a tear from her cheek.

"No I'm fine. Let's just get back into our bodies." She said letting go of me and straightening herself up.

"Let's." I say grabbing her hand and walking towards the lab.

The machine the DEO had build looked complicated even for me. I sure hope it works, not that I haven't enjoyed being super powered but I would like me own body back.

"So all you need to do is step into the pods, then I will start to machine up and it should put you back in the right bodies." Alex said as she pointed us towards the pods.

"See you on the other side." Kara joked sadly as she walked into her pod.

I walked into my pod and Alex closed the door. It was dark in there but I closed my eyes and focused on breathing evenly. I heard the machine start up, it buzzed and hummed before shaking violently. It finally stopped and Alex opened the door. I stepped out and looked to my right. It didn't work. I saw myself standing there. Kara realising what happened frown and walked over to Alex. Who didn't seem very shocked.

"Why didn't work?" Kara asks.

"Because it was never going to." Alex said defeated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This whole machine was made up. I made it up and sent you two on a wild goose chase." Alex said holding her forehead.

"YOU WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO?" Kara shouted.

"Because you two are useless. You two love each other and this was the only way of getting you two together. I asked Rose to switch your bodies, so you would realise what it was like to be that other person and get over the whole 'Supergirl' thing. It will wear off eventually." Alex said looking at Kara.

"You mean you did this?" I ask.

"Yes I did." Alex replies.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" Kara shouts.

"I did it because you make each other happy and we needed our Kara back. You had spent 4 days in the bar. You don't do that." Alex said honestly.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT ALEX! IT'S MY LIFE NOT YOURS! I'VE SPENT THE LAST MONTH AS LENA BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T LET ME HAVE 4 DAYS TO MOPE!! YOU COMPLETELY MESSED UP LENA'S LIFE YOU KNOW THAT!! YOU MADE HER HAVE TO GO AND FACE LEX!" Kara screamed.

"Kara calm down, it is all fine you two finally realised you are mad for each other, and it will wear off soon." Alex said trying to calm Kara.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT ALEX! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT!! AFTER WHAT HAPPENED THIS MORNING YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PRETENDED TODAY!! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT IT!!" Kara shouted.

"AFTER WHAT HAPPENED THIS MORNING! REALLY KARA SHE IS MY MOTHER NOT YOURS! STOP CARING YOU HAVE YOUR REAL MOTHER BACK YOU DON'T NEED MINE." Alex shouted back.

"FINE BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE THERE FOR YOU ANYMORE AFTER ALL YOU AREN'T MY REAL SISTER!" Kara screamed throwing a microscope across the room and storming out.

I looked at Alex who just turns around and walks to the other side of the lab. I walk out leaving her to calm down and go to find Kara. I look in all the rooms in the DEO but can't find her. I use the super hearing to listen for her. I can hear her crying and the sound of her favourite movie. She must be at home. I quickly fly out of the DEO. I make a quick detour to get some potstickers and ice cream. When I arrive at Kara's apartment I knock on the door but there is no answer. After 3 tries I give up and use the key she gave me. I walk in to see Kara cuddled up on the couch. I place the ice cream in the freezer and leave the potstickers on the side. I walk over to the couch, Kara doesn't even move. I leave her for a minute and change into some more comfortable clothing. When I return Kara still hasn't moved. I carefully lift her into my arms whilst I sit down on the couch. I put Kara back down resting her head on my lap. She doesn't even fight she just pulls the blanket higher and snuggles into my lap. I decide to give her space she will talk when she want's to. Instead I turn my attention to the film. Definitely, Maybe. It was Kara's favourite film. I don't know why. I guess she just liked it. I look down at Kara who has fallen asleep on my lap and she looks like herself. Her long blonde hair and that cute little scar. I can't help but feel for her. Whatever had happened has affected her badly. I have never seen her like this. 

Just as the credits of the film start to roll Kara raises her head to look at me. 

"Thank you Lena." She says quietly.

"What for?" I ask moving a piece of blonde hair from her face.

"For this for coming and sitting with me, for not asking what happened, for just allowing me to cry." Kara whispers.

"You are welcome, I know you would do the same for me." I say smiling at her.

"It's Eliza, she was in a bad car accident. She is in intensive care. I wanted to go and see her but Alex said I couldn't not whilst I was like this." Kara said as tears began forming in her eyes again making them go a much deeper blue.

"That terrible Kara, will she be okay?" I ask playing with a strand of blonde hair.

"I don't know Lena it sounded bad. I wish I could see her." Kara cried.

"Kara...she will be okay. She is strong. She is a Danvers woman and they are the strongest, bravest women I know." I say wiping her tears away.

"I'm scared Lena, what if she doesn't make it, what if she doesn't recover?" Kara says twirling a strand of my hair between her fingers.

"I know darling, but you have to hope she does." I say stroking her hair gently.

"What hospital is she in?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Midvale Private Hospital. Why?" Kara asks continuing to play with my hair.

I lean over and grab my phone from the table. I dial the number and wait for an answer. 

"Hello Doctor, it's Lena. Oh no I'm fine it's about someone else. Yes. Midvale Private Hospital. Yes. Eliza Danvers. Yes. I would like you and my private medical team to go over and oversee her treatment and recovery. Yes. I will be there tomorrow. Yes. Thank you Doctor. Yes. See you tomorrow." I say. I then dial a different number. 

"Hello is this Midvale Private Hospital? It is great. This is Lena Luthor. Yes. Yes that Lena Luthor. I believe you have a Mrs Eliza Danvers in your care. Yes. That's right. Well I am sending over my own private medical team to oversee her treatment and recovery. Yes. No I don't think you are incapable of looking after her. Yes. It's for my girlfriend. Yes she is her mother. Yes. Kara Danvers. Yes that Kara Danvers. Okay thank you have a good day. Goodbye." I say. I then phone a new number. 

"Hello Henry. Kara's mom is in hospital. Yes. I would like to cover her medical bill. Yes. Whatever she needs. Okay thank you. You too." I say before hanging up.

"Lena...." Kara starts but I interrupt her. 

"One more. Hello. This is Lena Luthor. Yes I would like to order you finest bouquet of flowers. Yes. What colour? Kara what is Eliza's favourite colour?" I ask.

"Orange, reminds her of the sunset." Kara replies sitting up slightly.

"Orange please. Yes. I can collect the tomorrow. Around 6. Yes that would be perfect. Thank you. Have a good day." I say as I hang up.

"Lena...." Kara begins.

"Okay I lied, Luthor genes. This is the last phone call." I say dialling a new number.

"Hello. Kara and I are going to visit Eliza tomorrow. Leaving around 6. You don't have too. Okay. Goodbye." I say hanging up and putting my phone down.

"Are you done now?" Kara asks playing with her sleeve.

"Yes Kara I am done." I laugh.

"Lena why did you do that?" Kara asks.

"Do what Darling?" I reply sarcastically.

"You know what. Why did you send over your Doctor, say you were going to pay for her medical bill and order flowers?" Kara asks looking at me.

"Because although I believe she would make it on her own, I want her to have the best chance at recovery. She is important to you so she is important to me." I say tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"That's still a lot of money Lena. I can't let you do all that." Kara says quietly. 

"Kara, Honey I'm a billionaire. Besides you mean more to me then anything in the world. I could lose everything right now and I wouldn't care because I have you." I say pulling her into a hug. 

"That was really cheesy." Kara laughed. 

"It was wasn't it." I laughed back.

"I brought you some potstickers..." I get cut off my Kara running to the kitchen. She grabbed one out of the bag and took a bite.

"Eww they are cold. Heat them up." Kara said with a mouthful of cold potsticker.

"You heat them up." I laugh.

"How I don't have my heat vision?" Kara moans.

"No but you do have a microwave." I laughed pointing to the kitchen appliance.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song - Superman by Rachel Platten but I changed Superman to Supergirl.

Lena's POV: 

"But you have heat vision." Kara whines. We have been having the same argument for the last 5 minutes.

"Kara you can't just use your powers for everything. Do you even know how to work your microwave?" I ask playfully whilst putting some potstickers onto a plate.

"Yes, but I still think you should just use the heat vision." Kara says slouching onto one of the kitchen stools.

"Not happening." I say handing her the plate.

"Fine." Kara says standing and walking over to the microwave. She puts the plate inside and pushes a few buttons. Nothing happens. She tries again but gets the same result.

"The stupid thing isn't working, guess YOU will have to heat them." Kara laughs handing the plate back to me.

"Trying switching it on." I say turning the microwave on and handing the plate back to Kara.

"You caught me." Kara laughs whilst setting the microwave. After a few minutes it dings and Kara takes out the now warm potstickers. I pick up a second plate of potstickers heating them with the heat vision.

"How come you use it for your benefit?" Kara shouts playfully.

"I didn't want to have to wait for the microwave to do it. Besides the look on your face was hilarious." I laughed walking over to the couch.

"You....Luthor." Kara laughs sitting next to me.

"Get a better insult Darling that one has been used to much" I laugh pushing her slightly.

"I like it when you do that." Kara mumbles looking at the food on her plate.

"When I do what?" I ask playfully.

"When you call me Darling. It makes me feel special." Kara says blushing.

"Good to know." I smirk.

Kara and I sit quietly eating our food. Soon Kara has finished and gone back for seconds. I have one potsticker left on my plate.

"Leeeennnnnnnaaaa?" Kara says sweetly.

"Kaaarrrrraaaa." I tease.

She looks at me with her big blue eyes then looks at my plate. I didn't think it was possible but her eyes managed to go a bright shade of blue. 

"Have it." I say simply, handing her the plate.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Kara said happily. I watch her happily. She was so excited about something so simple. It's one of the things I love about her. When she finished she turned to me and scrunched her whole face up into a smile. She looked adorable with her little forehead crinkle.

"I like it when you do that." I say.

"When I do what?" Kara asks placing the empty plates into the table and pulling me into a side hug.

"When you smile like that, you get a little forehead crinkle. That mixed with your crazy blue eyes and long blonde hair you look...woah." I say something suddenly failing into place. 

"I look woah? For a genius you don't use very descriptive words do you." Kara laughs.

"No Kara not that. I mean you do look woah but you also look like yourself." I say laughing at her. I think back to when I arrived she still looked like me then. Then I remember looking at her during the film she looked like herself and has done since. It's been hours.

"You look like you. You have since I woke up. I completely forgot. That was hours ago Lena. What if it was worn off?" Kara says sitting up and looking at me.

"Kara calm down. I still had your powers so it hasn't worn off completely, if it has at all." I say reminding her that I used the heat vision moments ago.

"I guess but it's a start." Kara says sadly.

"Yes it is."

For the rest of the evening we look like ourselves but I still have Kara's powers. We decide to just leave it. We watch another movie before falling asleep on the couch.

I am woken up by the sun streaming into the room. I sit up and stretch. Kara is no where to be seen. I get up and wander to the bathroom. I still look like myself so that's a good sign. I take a shower and change into some clean clothes. I wander back out to the living room and Kara is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly there is a flash of red and blue and I am being lifted into the air. I am spun round in circles before being put down carefully. It's Kara, wearing the suit. Kara had her powers back and looks like herself. 

"Good morning Lena." Kara says smiling at me.

"Good morning Supergirl." I joke.

"I have my powers back." Kara says happily. 

"I can see that." I laugh.

"I have something for you. I'll be right back." Kara says before flying out of the window only to return seconds later.

"Here I got you some of your favourite pastries from that little french cafe you like." Kara says handing me a box of warm pastries.

"You went all the way to France to bring me breakfast?" I ask laughing.

"Yes I did." Kara laughs.

"You are to kind." I say opening the box and placing one of the pastries onto a plate.

"No Lena to kind is sending private doctors and paying for someone's medical bill, just because they are your friends mom." Kara laughs sitting down with me.

"Okay we are even. That reminds me, are you okay to go a visit Eliza today?" I ask taking a bite of my food.

"You don't have to come with me you know. I know how much you must be wanting to get back to work." Kara says smiling at me.

"Nonsense Kara, of course I am coming with you." I say finishing my pastry.

"Okay, just let me get changed and we can go." Kara says speeding off to change.

Kara comes out a few minutes later dressed in normal clothes. I pick up my keys and we head out to collect the flowers I order yesterday. When we arrive at the flower shop the lady behind the counter smiles at us and goes out back to collect the flowers.

"Here you are Miss Luthor." She says handing them over.

"Thank you. How much are they?" I ask taking my purse out of my bag.

"On the house Miss Luthor." The lady replies.

"Don't be silly let me pay for them" I insist.

"No seriously they are on the house. They are for Miss Danvers' mother right?" The lady said.

"Yes they are how did you know?" I question.

"My mother is a friend of Eliza's, she told me what happened. I just assumed, you know considering you came in here with Miss Danvers." She says motioning to Kara who was looking at the display in the corner.

"Thank you, but please let me pay for them these kind of flowers are expensive." I say smiling at her.

"It's fine Miss Luthor, if you really want to repay me you can let me do the flowers at your wedding." The lady laughs.

"My what?" I say surprised.

"Your wedding, you know when you eventually marry the woman who is currently talking to a dog through the window." She laughs gesturing at Kara, who sure enough was talking and making silly faces at a dog outside the window.

"Deal, when I marry that lunatic you can do the flowers." I laugh as I watch Kara.

"Thank you Miss Luthor." She says.

"Please call me Lena." I say.

"Thank you Lena." She says.

"Thank you." I say walking over to Kara grabbing her hand and walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry I never got your name." I say turning back to the woman.

"Ironically it's Daisy." The lady laughs.

I laugh before exiting the shop and heading back to my car, where I find Kara talking to the same dog. I laugh at her and she looks up at me smiling. She says goodbye to the dog and pats him gently on the head before walking over to me. The journey to Midvale didn't take very long at all. We quickly arrive at the hospital and were taken to Eliza's room. She was asleep, she was hooked up to so many wires and machines. It was awful.

 

Kara's POV:

When we entered Eliza's room I was not prepared for how bad she would look. There were so many wires and machines. The doctors informed up she was just sleeping but it was miraculous she was even alive. Lena and I sat with her for a few hours before she finally woke up. Lena excused herself to let us have so privacy. 

"Kara? What are you doing here?" She asked as she turn slightly to look at me.

"I had to come and see you. Alex told me what happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I could have stopped it." I said as I started to cry.

"Kara honey there was nothing you could do. Not even Supergirl could have prevented the crash. I'm glad you are here now though." Eliza said smiling as best she could.

"I wish I has been there I could have done something." I say still crying.

"Kara calm down, I will be fine." She said reaching for my hand slightly.

Suddenly Alex walks in.

"Kara can I talk to you for a moment?" She says standing in the doorway.

"Sure, I will be back in a minute." I say as I stand to leave with Alex.

When we get outside Alex pulls me into a death grip of a hug.

"Kara I am so sorry. I was just so stressed. I was scared and angry and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry. She is my mom Kara. You and her are all I have I can't lose either of you" Alex cries into my shoulder. 

"It's okay Alex. I understand. I'm sorry I shouted at you. It wasn't helping either of us." I say. I let her cry on my shoulder for a little longer. She then straightens herself and wipes away her tears. She looked so vulnerable. I had never seen her like this.

"We should go back in." Alex say motioning towards Eliza's room. 

Alex and I walk into the room, Eliza turns, look at the both of us and smiles.

"My girls. I am so proud of the women you have become. I love you both so much, don't ever forget that."

"We love you too Mom." Alex says sitting down. 

"Promise me you will always look out for each other." Eliza says between coughs.

"I promise" Alex and I say at the same time.

Suddenly Eliza stopped moving and the machine started beeping rapidly. A team of Doctors cam running in and push Alex and I out of the room. I ran over to Lena, pulling her into and deep hug and didn't let go. Alex came over and was pacing about in front of us.

"Need a hug?" Lena said looking up at Alex.

Alex sat down on the other side of Lena pulling is both into a hug. We sat like this for what felt like hours, Alex and I crying and clinging to Lena. A doctor came out of the room and walked over to us. 

"Alex and Kara Danvers?" He asked.

"Yes." Alex said letting go of Lena and I to sit up.

"I'm sorry...." He started.

I didn't listen to anymore. I stood up and ran out of the hospital. I fly to the top of a hill near by and sat there. I watched Alex come storming out and drive of very quickly on her motorbike. I watched as Lena came out. She looked around a little bit before looking straight at me. She couldn't see me I was miles away but I knew she knew where I was. I watched as she got in her car and drove towards me. I followed her the whole way here. When she arrived she got out of her car without saying a word, sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. We sat in silence for 10 minutes.

"I'm sorry Kara, they did everything they could. Eliza had a bleed on her brain. She was gone before they could do anything." Lena said looking at me. 

"I know." I say wiping my tears away.

"It's okay to cry Kara." Lena says. 

"I'm alright." I say leaning my head on Lena's shoulder.

"Kara..." Lena started.

"Honestly Lena. I'm alright. I'm Supergirl I have to be." I say as more and more tears fall.

Lena starts to hum a little tune, soon she starts to sing.

 

 

"If I could break away   
half of all your pain  
I'd take the worst of it and carry you like you carry me  
You say that you're alright   
when tears are in your eyes  
We're strong enough for this and I need you  
It's okay that you need me

 

So put your armour on the ground tonight  
'Cause everyone's got to come down sometime

You don't have to be Supergirl  
You don't have to be Supergirl  
You don't have to hold the world in your hands  
You've already shown me that you can

Don't have to be Supergirl

 

And oh  
You rest your eyes now, take my hand  
Even heroes fall down now and then  
You can let it go

You don't have to be Supergirl  
You don't have to be Supergirl  
You don't have to hold the world in your hands  
You've already shown me that you can  
Don't have to be Supergirl  
You don't have to be Supergirl"

 

I look up at Lena as she finished singing.

 

"I wish I had been then to stop the accident." I say.

 

"I know but you couldn't have even if you wanted to. Not even the Flash would have got there quick enough." Lena laughs sadly.

 

"I'll have you know I am much quicker then Barry. Wait how do you know about the Flash?" I ask.

 

"Lex had a load of files on hero's from lots of different Earths. When there was a speedster in National City I kinda put it together. Besides the Blur as Cat called him is a stupid name. I needed something else so I figured even if it wasn't the same person the name would do." Lena laughs. 

 

"Lena?" I say.

 

"Yes darling?" Lena replies looking at me.

 

"I'm going to kiss you now." I say as I press my lips to hers quickly but gently. 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Kara's POV:

The kiss didn't last long but it felt as though it went on for years. I was scared at first. It was our first kiss. I didn't even wait for Lena do respond I just told her I was going to kiss her and did. 

"Woah," I said when we finally pulled away.

"Kara..." Lena laughs.

"Yeah," I say unsure of what Lena was about to say.

"Woah," She laughs. Nudging me slightly.

"Thank you, Lena, for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you. I don't know who I would be without you. I hope Alex is okay. I know she wasn't my birth mother but she always treated me like I was her second daughter and after a while, I started to think of her as my mom. I want to find Alex but I know she needs time." I say allowing a few tears to fall.

"Alex will be fine, she is the toughest woman I have ever met but she has just lost her mom. To lose someone you love is to alter your life forever... The pain stops,  but the gap never closes... This hole in your heart is the shape of the one you lost - no one else can fit in it." Lena says allowing a few tears of her own to fall.

"Lena I'm so sorry, this must be hard for you. I can't imagine how you are feeling right now. This must bring back bad memories, from when your mom died." I say suddenly realizing.

"It's hard yes but unlike Alex, I was very young when my mom died I don't even remember what she looked like. The subject in itself though is not nice. Having some you love die is terrible regardless of how old you are." Lena says looking out over the town.

"It doesn't make your grief any less important." I say standing up slowly. 

"It's funny isn't it life. I came up here to comfort you after your adoptive mother died and now you are comforting me." Lena chuckles sadly.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on we should probably go find Alex." I say extending out my hand for Lena.

We drove to Eliza's house knowing that's where Alex will have gone. The drive there was quite but peaceful. When we arrived the door was locked but I could see Alex curled up inside. I found the spare key under the gnome and let Lena and I in. Lena went to the kitchen to make up all something to eat. I went over to Alex who had clearly been crying. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry on my shoulder.

"How are you coping?" I ask after a few minutes. 

"I'm...I'm...I'm going to be fine. It will take some time but I will be okay." Alex said sitting up.

"I know you will." I said smiling softly at her. 

Lena came in a few minutes later with some food and something to drink. We all sat together under a blanket, sharing stories about our childhood. Alex and I talking about growing up in Midvale and Eliza. Lena told stories about the Luthor household. 

We stayed in Midvale for a few weeks until after the funeral. It was a quiet event. It was me, Alex, Lena and a few of Eliza's closest friends. Clark and Lois came for a little bit. We headed back to Eliza's afterward to pack up a few things. Then headed home.

Back in National City, we went about our normal lives. The three of us somber for a while. Lena and I moved in together. Well, Lena moved into my apartment claiming she always preferred it to hers. Alex got a new girlfriend called Sydney. Supergirl went about her normal heroic ways. The DEO working hard as ever. CATCO and L-Corp were becoming bigger and bigger. Life was becoming as normal as it could be.

 

**A FEW YEARS LATER...Christmas day...**

 

Lena's POV:

I had never liked Christmas much as a child. It was never the fun, family time you saw on TV. Since I met Kara I had gained a love for it. How could I not? Sometimes it feels like I am dating a child but I love her anyway. I had thought really hard about the presents I had got people this year. I hope everyone likes them.

I brought Sam and Ruby a fully paid 3 weeks long holiday and Hawaii. Sam had been complaining about needing a holiday, she hadn't been on one since the whole Reign thing and Ruby had always wanted to go to Hawaii. Sam called me this morning to thank me. She practically screamed down the phone at me and Kara. 

"Can we do our presents now?" Kara asks sounding like an excited child.

"Kara we have just finished lunch." I say chuckling at her.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Kara whinns.

"Come on Lena just let her." Alex laughs.

"Yeah, Lena let me." Kara huffs.

"I think it is all of our best interest we let her open her presents." Sydney laughs.

"Fine go ahead." I laugh rolling my eyes.

We all exchange our smaller presents but soon it is time for our main gifts. Alex gives Sydney a beautiful necklace with a little A on it. She gives Kara a photo of her and Kara for when they were young which she had framed and a gift card for Kara's favorite restaurant. She gave me a box that contained a note saying I O U, take whatever you want for the DEO. We all laughed at that. 

"What you are ridiculously hard to buy for, you have everything." Alex laughs.

Sydney gives Alex, the keys to a brand new motorbike. Me a new notebook and custom designed pen, because I had been complaining about the fact I own two companies but I didn't have my own pen. She gave Kara a Supergirl shirt and a new pair of boots.

"I'm surprised people haven't figured it out yet. Supergirl's face is literally printed on everything and Kara's face is all over TV. Honestly, people are not the smartest." Sydney laughed show a picture of Kara next to a picture of Supergirl. 

"Seriously people open your eyes." She laughs.

Kara is next. She had Brainy make Alex a new non-lethal gun. He simulated Kara's lasers and made them into a non-lethal gun.

"You are always saying you wished you could shoot lasers. Now you can." Kara laughed as Alex shot a hole through a cushion.

Kara brought Sydney a Supergirl shirt and a new pair of boots.

"Kara, you have pretty much regifted my gifts to you and whats with the Supergirl shirt?" Sydney laughs.

"Well I know you are such a big fan so I thought you might like it." Kara laughs.

"That was three years ago Kara. Anyway, I was a fan now I've met her I can honestly say she is a bitch, much bigger fan of her cousin." Sydney laughs nudging Kara.

We all laugh for a moment before Kara finally gives me my present.

"This took me a really long time to find and I really hope you like it." Kara says handing me a box. 

I open the box and within it, it is two smaller boxes. I open the larger one of the two first. It is a picture of a young woman, she has dark hair and green eyes. There is a folded piece of paper attached to the frame. It says... The picture framed is that of Lily Connors. She had only one good thing in her life, her daughter Lena. She loved that girl more than anything. All she ever wanted was for her to grow up happy and healthy. I am glad to hear she did. Father James.

"Kara, is this really her?" I ask realizing it was a picture of my mother.

"Yes is it Lena. I had a hard time tracking it down but I contacted her local church and Father James had this picture of her. He sent it to me. I said he remembered you from when you were a baby and had he realized who you were he would have sent it to you sooner." Kara says watching me closely.

"Kara this is the best gift I have ever received. I love you so much." I say leaning in to give Kara a kiss and hug.

"There is one more thing," Kara says pointing to the smaller box.

I open it to see a ring. It had a small green gem in it and two dates engraved on the band. 

"The day your mom was born and the day she died. She was too poor for a headstone there is nothing to remember her with so I had this made for you." Kara explains.

"I had a green gem put in it because I was the colour of her eyes and the colour of yours." Kara explains futher.

"Awwwwww Kara you big soft bean." Alex and Sydney say at the same time.

"Way to ruin the moment guys." I laugh and I pull Kara in for another kiss.

I was finally my turn to give outmy gifts. I brought Sydney a new phone. Well, I gave her one, it was one of the new things L-Corp had started to make. I handed Alex a small box. Inside was the key to a house. More specifically her childhood home. Her and Sydney had been looking to buy a home together. I had brought the house after Eliza had died. I wanted to make sure it stayed in the family. Kara and I had recently brought a house in Midvale and were moving into it in the new year so I thought now would be a good time to give Alex the house.

"Lena Luthor you wonderful billionaire you." Alex said leaning forward and giving me a hug realizing what it was.

There was one present left, Kara's. I handed her the box and she opened it inside was a ring, an engagement ring.

"Kara, I have loved you for a long time now. We have had good times and bad but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I am the woman I am today because of you. You are my heart, my soul, my treasure, my today, my tomorrow, my forever and my everything. You have always been there for me. Always protected me. You defended me even when the world was against me. You have never judged me based on my last name. Well, once but that's not the point. I'm not asking you to become a Luthor, I wouldn't want that for anyone. What I am asking is. Will you Kara Zor-El/Danvers marry me?" I ask taking the ring from the box and holding it out to Kara.

"No." Kara says.

"What why??" Alex, Sydney and I say together.

"Because Lena Luthor. I want you to marry me." Kara says pulling a ring box out from behind her and opening it.

"Kara you scared me. Yes Kara I will marry you." I say laughing through my tears.

"In that case, yes Lena I will marry you." Kara laughs through her tears. 

 


End file.
